Legend of Minecraft
by awesomegabe070
Summary: Cody Dawson, a 17-year-old teen who loves to plays Minecraft is suddenly transported into the game itself. There he finds that everything he knew about Minecraft, including himself, was about to change. Based on the mob talker mod. Can Cody and his friends find their way back into reality? Or perish in the strange cubed land? And what secrets does Minecraft really hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my very first fanfic of minecraft and I hope you enjoy it. There is a tiny bit of language in this story so watch out for that. Another thing is that this fanfic is anime-based because it is based on the mob talker mod too so I hope you enjoy that and let's begin. Another thing though, I decided to make a few changes in this chapter because I still felt like it needed some work. I didn't change much so if that's okay, let's get started!**

Chapter 01: First entry into a new world

**Part 1: Prologue**

A young brown haired teen boy sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms all the way to the ceiling. He slapped his hand on his digital alarm clock. It stopped buzzing. He rubbed his eyes. And then he remembered something..

Cody: It's Saturday! Woohoo!

The boy, or Cody, jumped out of bed and into his spinning chair. He spun until he made a stop at his desktop. He booted up his computer.

Cody: Time to play some minecraft!

He was interrupted by his mother calling him.

Mrs. Dawson: Cody, time to get dressed for school!

The teen boy slammed his head on the keyboard.

Cody (thinking): Right. It's not Saturday… it's Friday…

Mrs. Dawson: Cody!

Cody: I'm coming mom!

Cody changed from his light-blue PJ's and into his school uniform, a white button up shirt, a red tie, dark blue jeans and blue Nikes sneakers. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and ran down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulder. When he went into the kitchen, the delicious aroma of breakfast filled the air around him. Eggs, toast, bacon, and his favorite blueberry pancakes with some juice were set on the table just waiting for him.

Cody: Thanks mom!

Mrs. Dawson: You'd better hurry up, or you'll be late for school!

Cody: Okay mom.

After breakfast Cody bolted out the door and into his bike. He rode as fast as he can all the way to school. When he reached the school, he chained his bike to the bike rack and walked inside. There, Cody recognized two familiar faces and ran up to them.

Cody: 'Sup Darren. 'Sup Matt

Darren: Wassup Cody! It's finally Friday! *he shook hands with Cody and they bumped their shoulders*

Matt: Hey Hey it's the codster! wassup buddy how you doing today huh? *He shook Cody's shoulder and laughed*

Darren had brown hair, brown eyes, and was a sports player. He's taller than Cody, but they were best friends ever since they were little kids. Matt is a dark-haired computer geek with glasses. After helping Cody with a science project a few months ago, they both realized that they had many common interests and they became friends ever since.

Darren: Did you update your minecraft from the 1.7 version?

Cody: Yep. I also downloaded a few new mods for my game.

Darren: Nice. Which ones?

Cody: Um… the mob talker mod is one of them.

Matt: The mob talker mod? Isn't that only for people 18 and up?

Cody: Hey I'm 17 years old. My birthday is in a month. And I'm not going to wait that long just to download a mod.

Matt: Aw… this guy is so lonely in minecraft that he can't wait for his new friends. The poor thing…

Darren: *sings* I'm so lonely…. I'm so lonely…

Cody: *Punches Darren softly in the arm* Shut up.

Darren: *Grabs Cody and messes his hair up. Cody breaks free. Everyone is laughing.*

Matt: *checks the time* Come on we'd better get to class. Bell is about to ring in about two minutes.

Cody: No time to lose then. Let's go.

As they were walking, Cody caught the sight of some guy bullying a young girl.

Bully: Thanks for the money, little girl.

Girl: No stop! I need that give it back!

The girl was petite, so she was no match for the bully's tall height. The girl looked like a freshman too. She was pushed into the lockers.

Bully: Tough luck little girl.

Girl: No that's my money give it back!

Bully: Um… nope. *laughs*

Cody: *Taps on the bully's shoulder*

Bully: Hm? *looks at Cody* what do you want douchbag?

Cody: Oh, nothing, just for you to cry. *He punches the guy in the face, then in the gut, and finishes with a kick in mid-air*

Bully: *Cries in pain until he is knocked out by Cody*

Cody takes the money from the bully and hands it to the girl.

Cody: You okay?

Girl: Yes um… thank you for getting me my lunch money back.

Cody: Not a problem. It's this douchbag's fault for bullying girls.

Girl: Well thank you anyway.

Cody: so what's your name?

Arianna: It's Arianna Jamison.

Cody: Cool. You've got a nice name there.

Arianna: Thank you um… what's your name?

Cody: Name's Cody, Cody Dawson. At your service *bows*

Arianna: *blushes* Wait, wait! It's not like that!

Cody: I know. I was just kidding.

Arianna: *embarrassed* Oh… okay.

Cody: I've gotta get to class. The bell's about to ring

Arianna: Yeah, me too.

Cody: Say you seem like a nice person. Let's honor our first meeting by having lunch at Petey's Pizza. What do you say?

Arianna: I love Petey's Pizza! It's a deal!

Cody: Cool. Here's my number in case you need a ride.

Arianna: I'll be fine. But thank you anyway.

Cody: So how does Sunday sound?

Arianna: Good, but is it ok if I bring my little sister too? She loves pizza.

Cody: Yeah. I can bring my bros too *referring to Matt and Darren*. They're both really nice.

Arianna: Okay. I'll meet you this Sunday.

Cody: All right Arianna. See you later.

Arianna: Bye Cody!

Cody looked back at Arianna while he was walking to class. Arianna was petite with light brown hair up to her neck. Cody wasn't looking for a romantic complication with her, he just wanted to be friends. He always has room for new friends after all, and what better way to celebrate friendship than pizza? Cody wonders if she plays minecraft…

_During class_

Darren: *whispers* Dude what was that?

Cody: *whispers back* what was what Darren?

Matt: *whispers to him* Darren and I saw you giving some girl your number. Didn't you already have a girlfriend?

Teacher: Be quiet.

Silence falls until Cody speaks.

Cody: *whispers to Matt* Dude I'm not going to date her or anything. I'm just going to hang out with her and her sister at Petey's Pizza to honor our friendship. You guys can come too.

Matt: Sounds good bro. Say whatever happened to your last girlfriend?

Cody: We broke up. And she moved away.

Matt: Oh yeah. Good thing she moved too. She was a bitch.

Teacher: No talking!

Silence until Matt speaks.

Matt: *Whispers to Cody* so when is this 'meeting'?

Cody: This Sunday.

Matt: Cool. I'll let Darren know.

Cody: Alright bro.

_After school_

Darren: You gonna play minecraft when you get home bro?

Cody: Yeah.

Matt: See you on the forums bro.

Cody: You too man. See ya!

Darren and Matt: Later bro!

Cody heads to the bike rack, unchains his bike, and rides as fast as he can all the way home.

It was 5:00 pm, and Cody was back at his house. He was excited. He ran into his house and with no time to lose he ran up the stairs.

Cody: I'm going upstairs to play minecraft mom!

Mrs. Dawson: *Calls from the kitchen* Okay sweetie! Just make sure to come down for dinner by 7!

Cody: Okay mom!

Cody enters his room and closes his door. He tosses his backpack to his bed along with his tie, but leaves everything else on. Cody boots up his computer again and presses the minecraft link.

Cody (thinking): This is going to be fun!

Minecraft's title appeared on the screen.

Cody (thinking): I think I'll start a new world.

He pressed the 'start game' button and then clicked the 'create new world' button. He named it 'Cody's world'. Putting it on survival mode normal difficulty, he clicked the 'start new world' button.

Cody (thinking): Let's do this!

The screen began to load, but something unusual began to happen. The screen began to static and buzzes unnaturally.

Cody: What the hell? Does my computer have some kind of virus?

Then the whole screen lit up. And a bright light filled his room. Cody screamed as he was consumed in the bright light. Next thing, the light disappeared, his chair fell to the ground, but Cody wasn't in it.

**Part 2: Meet Cupa the Creeper**

Cody slowly opened his eyes to discover himself in a strange new place.

Cody: Ow... my head… man what the shit happened?

He sits up while grabbing his head. His head was banging from the impact of his fall. After the pain diminished, Cody looked around. Strangely enough, he found himself on a flat ground with mountains and trees surrounding him. Everything looked so… blocky.

Cody: Huh? Where am I? Wait this looks familiar…

Cody focuses on the trees around him until he realized something that made him jump to his feet.

Cody: Oh my god… I'm in MINECRAFT!

Cody grins broadly as he saw the minecraft world, his world, with his very own eyes. Because he was actually IN minecraft, he was really excited. But he had to make sure…

Cody looked down to the chat screen and saw that it said _Geromianse129 has joined the game._

Cody: Oh my god… it's really happening.

He noticed something strange with his hair. For some reason he felt that it was way longer than it originally was, past his neck. He got a strand of his hair and noticed that the color changed too. It wasn't brown anymore. No it was… orange?

Cody: Bro what the hell happened to my hair? Wasn't the skin on my avatar supposed to look like me in the real world when I made it?

Cody spotted a nearby pond with some chickens walking next to it. He ran towards the pond and the chickens ran away. Cody looked at the water and saw that his hair actually WAS longer and it was orange too. He noticed his eye color changed too. It was blue instead of brown. He also noticed that his body was normal instead of blocky.

Cody: What the fuck? What IS this?

He looked at his hands, and he noticed that his hands were different too. It was black and the fingers were tipped with a grey color. On the bottom was a large grey pentagon on the palm of his hand which the fingertips seem to connect themselves to. On the back of his hand, he noticed an orange crystal that was shaped like an emerald. It was shiny, but strange at the same time.

Cody: Dude, first my hair and now my hands? Something really freaky is going on here.

He glanced at the sky, and saw the sun rising in the east.

Cody: Uh oh. I'd better find some wood and build a house before it gets dark!

He gets up and starts to punch out some trees. Normally he would get about 15 blocks of wood, but just to be safe he collects way more than that. After punching out his last tree, Cody noticed a strange sight in the distance. He squints at it until he noticed something about it. Something that just might save his ass

Cody: No way. It's a village! Woohoo I'm saved!

He runs to the village which wasn't too far away. When he enters the village, he sees squidward-like people walking around. The villagers. One notices him and walks up to him with a welcoming smile.

Villager: Ah hello honored traveler. Welcome to the village. Would you like to buy anything?

The villager sounds Indian. Cody wondered if all villagers sounded like that.

Cody: No I'm just looking around.

Villager: Are you sure? I can sell you some fish for 4 emeralds.

Cody: Thanks but no thanks. I'm broke.

Villager: Ah it's okay. Many travelers are when they first spawn. Just whenever you have some money and you want some fish, or seafood for that matter, you know who to talk to.

Cody: Thanks. I'll think about it.

Cody (thinking): wait, how did he know that I just spawned? It's so weird.

Then Cody heard some villagers screaming. He and the villager he was talking to looked and saw a group of villagers running away from something. They separated and Cody saw that the thing they were running away from was a girl. She had orange hair, like him, and wore short jeans and a green sweater with the hoodie over her head. The hood of her sweater had the face of a creeper, but all Cody saw was a girl.

Creeper girl: Wait! Don't leave! I just- Please don't leave! I just wanted to be friends with you!

Villager: Gotta go. *runs away*

Cody: But why are you running? That's a human!

Villager: What are you cookoo-head? That is the creeper! It's going to blow us up into tiny villager bits. Ahh!

Cody looked back at the girl and didn't see a creeper, no matter how hard he squinted.

Creeper girl: *falls on her knees* don't leave me. I just wanted to be friends with you all. *Tears swell in her eyes*

Cody, feeling sympathy for the poor girl, went to comfort her. He looked around, and there was no one in sight. Cody knelt down next to the girl, and saw that she was about to cry.

Cody: *softly* Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?

Creeper girl: *looks at him* because *sniff* nobody wants to be my friend. All they do is run away. All they say *sniff* is 'Aahhh! Run it's a creeper! It's going to kill us!' that's who they think I am. That's all they see me as. A creeper

Cody felt his heart breaking. How could anyone be so fucking stupid as to see this girl as nothing more than just a plain old creeper about to kill them when really all she wants is to make friends with them?

Cody: Well I don't see you as a creeper.

Creeper girl: *sniff* you don't?

Cody: No not at all. All I see is a human, like me. No, all I see is a beautiful young girl wanting nothing more than a friend, but was never accepted.

Creeper girl: You think I'm… beautiful?

Cody: Yes I do. Because if I was lying, I wouldn't have said that in the first place

Creeper girl: Is that true?

Cody: Yes it is. And if it makes you feel any better, I can be your friend.

Creeper girl: *surprised* you- you will!?

Cody: *nods* and you can rest assured that I will never run away from you, no matter what happens.

Creeper girl: *Jumps on Cody and they both fall. She hugs him tightly* Thank You! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you so much!

Cody: *strained* you're welcome.

Cody (thinking): boy this girl has some strength for someone like her!

Creeper girl: *Kisses Cody on the cheek*

Cody: *stops straining and blushes*

Creeper girl: *giggles* you should see yourself blushing. You're as red as redstone!

Cody: *sweat* Um… yeah. Thanks for telling me that. So can you get off me now?

Creeper girl: *blushes* O-oh right! I'm so sorry!

Cody: It's okay…

The creeper girl gets off Cody and helps him up.

Cody: Thanks. So what's your name?

Cupa: I'm Cupa the creeper. Although I don't look like one, I guess I still am.

Cody: You don't seem like it.

Cupa: So what's your username?

Cody: Uh… come again?

Cupa: Your username silly!

Cody: O-oh right.

Cody (thinking): I guess she doesn't realize that she's in a game. I guess I'll tell her when the time is right.

Cody: Just call me Cody.

Cupa: Cody. I like that name.

Cody: Thanks. I like yours too.

Cupa: Thank you.

Cody: So Cupa, do you have a place to live?

Cupa: No. I don't have a home.

Cody: Aw that's too bad. Say, I was just about to start building my house. Do you maybe want to help me out and you know *blushes* live together?

Cupa: Really!? Would you let me stay with you!?

Cody: You want to live with me?! I mean- yeah of course. I can't let such a young, innocent and beautiful girl like you rot out here in the wilderness.

Cupa: *blushes* Wow Cody. You are such a gentleman.

Cody: *grins* It's what I do. So we should get started now?

Cupa: Yes of course!

Cody: Cool. I have a bunch of wood. I can make wooden planks and we can get started.

Cupa: I have a lot of random crap in my inventory. Maybe we can use that to build our house?

Cody: We'll see. I'll find a spot for us to build then we can get started.

Cupa: okay!

So that's how it began. Afterwards Cody found a nice spot on a field and started building. He built a nice two-story house with the wooden oak planks. He also built a crafting table and crafted a door, along with stairs to get to the second floor. He had a lot of wood! Cupa, however, had a lot of random stuff in her inventory. Some were good, she had glass, coal (thankfully), and wool to make some beds. But all the other stuff that she had was just random; she had leaves, grass, a shitload of dirt, redstone, a wooden pickaxe which was about to break, and a flower.

Cody: Why do you have so much dirt Cupa?

Cupa: Because the creepers I used to be around with all blew up and caused all this dirt to be in my inventory.

Cody: Oh okay.

Pretty soon, thanks to Cupa's help and his fast building skills, Cody finished his house in just two hours. After throwing away all the dirt Cupa had, Cody crafted two beds, one for Cupa, and one for himself. Both he and Cupa stood outside, admiring the house they worked so hard on.

Cupa: It's beautiful.

Cody: I know. I know.

Then it hit him.

Cody: ...! I just realized a major flaw in our plan.

Cupa: What's that?

Cody: We have no food.

Cupa: *stomach growls*

Cody: *stomach growls too*

Cody: I guess we're both hungry! I'll go craft some tools and find some food.

Cupa: Good plan. I'll go with you.

Cody made a wooden sword and a wooden pickaxe for him and Cupa. He taught her how to use a sword, and then they set out to find food. They killed two cows, four pigs, and a bunch of chickens to collect their meat. They walked further and Cody saw a cave in the ground. He pointed at it and they walked towards the entrance.

Cody: You know how to mine right?

Cupa: Yes. But I don't really do it much.

Cody: Well now's your chance.

They entered the cave. Fortunately, Cody still had some torches so they could light up the darkness in the cave. They didn't go very far inside. As they were mining…

Cody: I found coal! I'll make a work bench and craft some stone pickaxes using this cobblestone.

Cupa: I found some iron!

Cody: Awesome! We can make a furnace with that.

After they were done mining, they left the cave returned to their house, when sunset just arrived. Their home was alit with torches. Cody crafted the furnace like he said and placed the food inside. He sat on the floor, watching the furnace cook the food. Cupa sat next to him. But Cody didn't mind. That is, until Cupa inched a little closer. But that was okay for Cody. Sort of. Cupa inched a little closer, then a little closer. That's when Cody started to get nervous.

Cody: Uh… Cupa?

Cupa leans on Cody's shoulder. He blushes.

Cody: Cupa?

Cupa: *looks at him* Yes Cody?

Cody: What are you doing?

Cupa: Just resting on your shoulder. I hope that's okay.

Cody: No no it's fine. But actually…

He reaches and removes Cupa's hood from her head.

Cody: I think that you shouldn't keep using that hoodie to cover your pretty head so much.

Cupa: You think it's… pretty?

Cody: Yes I do. I hope that's okay.

Cupa: *blushes* no no it's fine. But actually…

Cody: What is it?

Cupa: I like your hands.

Cody: My hands?

Cupa: Yes. *She takes one and lifts it up* I've never seen anyone with hands like these before. They look pretty cool.

Cody: Yeah but they're not natural. As a matter of fact, I don't even know what these are myself.

Cupa: What do you mean?

Cody: When I spawned in this world, which was like today, I found these already on my hands.

Cupa: Weird…

Cody: Yeah I know. And my skin wasn't like this before. Because before I used to have normal hands like yours, and my hair was different too.

Cupa: What do you mean?

Cody: This isn't my natural hair. It was shorter and it was brown. My eyes were brown too. But for some reason when I spawned, everything just… changed.

Cupa: Well I think that you look fine just the way you are.

Cody: Thank you but I still don't know how this happened, and I am going to get to the bottom of this.

Cupa: *takes both of Cody's hands* you're not alone.

Cody: What do you mean?

Cupa: I mean that you're not alone, that I'm going to help you.

Cody: Thanks Cupa. Why don't you tell me about yourself so I can get to know you better?

Cupa: Okay then. Um… I was raised by a group of creepers ever since my parents died, which was when I was still a toddler. They neglected me, took advantage of my friendliness, and didn't even love me.

Cody: Cupa…

Cupa: When I grew old enough I set out on my own trying to find at least one person who would accept me for who I am. Someone who I could call a friend. But everywhere I went, people always run away just because I'm a creeper. They think 'It's a creeper! Run! It's going to blow us up!' *sigh* they judge me before they even get to know me.

Cody: But what about other mobs?

Cupa: They know I'm a creeper, but the fact that I look human causes them to attack me. No one, not even my own kind wants me because I'm a human look-alike. And at that point, I was starting to think that I was going to be forever alone.

Cody: Well I'm always forever alone in minecraft so I can understand you.

Cupa: Yes but it's different. I thought I was never going to find someone until you came along. You changed everything.

Cody: Me? How?

Cupa: You were the very first person to ever realize that I was more than just a creeper. You comforted me, you said nice things about me, and you even gave me a place to stay and food to eat. And that's something I'll never forget. Your kindness, honesty, and caring for others makes my heart feel like that I'm not alone in this world. Not anymore.

Cupa: *kisses Cody on the cheek*

Cody: *blushes*

Cupa: *blushes* Thank you, Cody.

Cody: You're welcome Cupa. And thank you for wanting to help me solve my problem.

Cupa: You're welcome.

They both stare at each other until the fire from the furnace runs out. Cody glances at the furnace and saw no more fire coming from it.

Cody: It looks like the food is done. Want some dinner Cupa?

Cupa: Dinner would be nice.

After the meal, Cody put the leftovers away in a chest. Then he and Cupa headed upstairs to get some sleep. They entered a large room with only two beds, two crafting tables, and two large chests in it. There were torches just below the ceiling.

Cody: Sorry if it's a little too roomy in here but hey, we just built this place today so what do you expect?

Cupa: I think its fine.

Cody: Yeah me too. Well… Goodnight Cupa. *gets in bed*

Cupa: Goodnight Cody. *Gets in her ned next to Cody's. They were separated by a crafting table between them*

One hour later….

Cupa sleeps silently in her bed, while Cody lays awake, thinking about what happened today. These are the questions in his mind:

_What is going on exactly?_

_Why was I transported here?_

_Why did my hair, eyes, and hands change?_

_Will I ever return home?_

_What is going to happen from now on?_

_Will I ever see my friends and family again?_

_What will happen between me and Cupa?_

Then another question popped into his head.

_Are there others like Cupa, transformed into humans because of the…_

It clicked.

_Mob talker mod…_

Cody came to realize that the reason why he is here and why this is happening may have something to do with the mods he downloaded into his game. If that were true, maybe he could find a way out of here and back to his own world. But in order to do that, he needed answers, answers to all of his questions. He needs to find someone who can give him all the answers he needs.

Cody glances at Cupa. He knew that the road ahead him may not be an easy one, but at least there was someone who was willing to help him through it. He wasn't alone, and he was grateful for that.

Cody: *smiles, then falls asleep*

**Part 3: Disappearance.**

_Meanwhile, back in reality_

Mrs. Dawson: *calls out* Cody! Dinner's ready!

Silence

Mrs. Dawson: Cody?

She exits the kitchen and walks upstairs to Cody's room. She knocks on his door and calls his name. No answer. Getting suspicious, Mrs. Dawson opens his door to find that Cody wasn't there.

Mrs. Dawson: Cody? Where could he have gone?

She checks every room in the house while calling Cody's name as if he were a dog. She tried calling him. No answer. She tries a few more times with the same result.

Mrs. Dawson: Where could he be?

_Darren's room_

Darren: YES! I WON THE HUNGER GAMES! WOOHOO!

He sat back in his chair.

Darren: Four times in a row baby. What up?

He hears his phone ringing. He checks it and sees that it was Cody's mom that was calling him. Confused, the boy answered.

Darren: What's up Mrs. Dawson? Is something going on with Cody?

Mrs. Dawson: Well, yes… Cody's not here.

Darren: *sits up* what do you mean?

Mrs. Dawson: I mean he's not here. He's not in his room, the bathroom, the back yard, he's just not here!

Darren: Weird… so, why are you calling me?

Mrs. Dawson: I was calling to see if he snuck away from home and went to your house, because he does that every once in a while.

Darren: Um… not sure. Hold on let me check. *covers his phone and calls out* Mom!

Darren's mother: *calls back* Yes sweetie?

Darren: Is Cody here?

Darren's mother: No he's not. Let me check.

After a few minutes

Darren: Is he here?

Darren's mother: No. Not at all

Darren: *Puts his phone to his ear again* Hello?

Mrs. Dawson: Hello? Is he there?

Darren: No he's not.

Mrs. Dawson: Oh dear… Where could he be…?

Darren: Hmm…. Let me call Matt. He's an expert at this kind of stuff.

Mrs. Dawson: Okay…

Darren: *hangs up and calls Matt*

Matt: *picks up on the first ring* Hello?

Darren: Hey Matt, you busy?

Matt: No but wait, why?

Darren: It's about Cody.

Matt: Cody? What's up all of a sudden?

Darren: Apparently he's gone missing.

Matt: Missing you say? How could that be? If he was kidnapped or something we wouldn't have to worry because Cody could beat anyone's ass anytime

Darren: I'm not sure if he was kidnapped but the problem is that he's not at his house or mine. And he usually doesn't leave his home after he gets there unless it's to get to my house.

Matt: Huh. How strange

Darren: I know. Let's meet at his house and investigate. For all we know, Cody could be in trouble.

Matt: Alright. And don't worry I have the address.

Darren: Okay. How fast can you get there?

Matt: Um… about 35 minutes?

_Cody's living room_

It was a nice room, decent furniture and a large flat screen TV added variety in it. Matt was wearing his 'amazing' Sherlock Holmes outfit while Darren was in his casual clothes, an orange and white T-shirt, khaki jeans, and Michael Jordan shoes.

Darren: Did you really have to wear that?

Matt: *british accent* Yes. Anyway, tells us what happened Mrs. Dawson.

Mrs. Dawson: Well I called Cody down for dinner but he didn't answer. I went upstairs to his room and saw that he wasn't there. I checked all over the house and he wasn't anywhere here. I called Darren but he wasn't at his house either. Cody's never ever done this before. I'm getting kind of worried.

Matt: Ma'am, has it ever crossed your mind that he might have snuck out on his own accord, not to Darren's house, but to anywhere else?

Mrs. Dawson: Why would he do that? He's usually inside reading, studying, watching TV or playing minecraft.

Darren: Yeah. And knowing him he's not the type of person to sneak out just like that all of a sudden if it's not to my house.

Matt: Well, I would say that we have quite a perplexing situation on our hands.

Darren: A what now?

Matt: Never mind. Can you take us to his room?

Mrs. Dawson: Yes of course. Follow me…

_Cody's Room_

Matt: So this is the crime scene huh?

Darren: Apparently. And you're not British so stop that accent will ya?

Matt: *normal voice* but it's cool!

Darren: It's annoying.

Mrs. Dawson: Um… boys?

Matt: Huh? Oh yes, the crime!

Darren: *rolls his eyes*

Matt: Darren, do you mind checking the window while I check Cody's desk?

Darren: Sure. *Goes over to Cody's window as Matt goes over to Cody's desk*

Mrs. Dawson: *watches as the two boys investigate*

Matt: *Checks Cody's desk, buts sees nothing but Cody's computer still on. The only thing he thought was unusual was Cody's chair on the floor but that was it* what's the stats on the window?

Darren: Nothing unusual here. It doesn't even seem like anybody's touched it in a while.

Mrs. Dawson: Oh that's right I need to clean his window!

Matt: *takes out a magnifying glass, checks the room, but sees nothing* It's so weird.

Darren and Mrs. Dawson: What?

Matt: Cody's gone missing all of a sudden, yet nothing seems out of place, except for his chair. It's as if Cody just… disappeared.

Darren: Disappeared?

Matt: Faded, vanished, you know?

Darren: I seriously doubt that.

Mrs. Dawson: Yes me too. Cody can't just vanish into thin air like that.

Matt: Well whatever the reason, the fact is that Cody isn't here, but what happened is still a mystery.

Matt (thinking): And we don't have a clue either as to what happened. His computers still on though. Does that mean anything? Nah what am I saying?

Later on at 8:59 pm…

Mrs. Dawson: Did you find anything?

Matt: Nope. Nothing suspicious here at ALL

Darren: Cody might have snuck out on his own for reason but I'm sure by tomorrow, he'll be back for sure.

Matt: And we'll keep an eye out for him too Mrs. Dawson. You don't have to worry about a thing.

Mrs. Dawson: Thank you boys. I'm so glad that Cody has friends that care for him so much. especially you Darren. I'm so glad that you are there to help whenever there is trouble.

Darren: *blush* Ah it's nothing. Cody's my bro after all.

Matt: He's my bro too, so I'll be helping out too. But it's getting a little late and my mom will freak if I'm out for too long.

Darren: Yeah I should be getting back too.

Mrs. Dawson: I understand. Why don't you boys come by tomorrow and I'll whip up a cake for you to eat?

Matt: Cake sounds awesome! It's a deal!

Mrs. Dawson: It's settled then.

Outside

Darren: Bye Mrs. Dawson.

Matt: Bye Mrs. Dawson!

Mrs. Dawson: Good bye boys. Have a good night too!

Darren: thanks we will.

Darren turns his car on and both he and Matt get inside.

Matt: I didn't know you drive a car.

Darren: I just got this and my license today.

Matt: *mumbles* Hmph! Lucky son of a…

Darren: *laughs then drives away*

Mrs. Dawson waves as Darren drove back home. Her smile turns into a frown.

Mrs. Dawson (thinking): Cody… wherever you are… please come home. I've already lost your father, but not you too. Please, come home soon Cody.

She walks back inside the house and shuts the door.

**Part 4: An unexpected visitor**

Cupa woke up in a jolt. She was sweaty and was panting. She looked outside the window. For some reason her instinct told her to run away. It told her that there was an evil lurking in the woods, and told her to run away. She had no choice. She shook Cody.

Cupa: Cody? Cody! Cody please wake up!

Cody: *waking up* mmm…. what time is it?

Cupa: *wraps her arms around Cody's neck*

Cody: *blush* Cupa!? W-What's going on?

Cupa: there's something in the woods outside!

Cody: You probably saw a mob outside. Don't worry it can't get to you as long as you're inside.

Cupa: No it's not that! *Hugs him tighter*

Cody: W-Well what is it then?

Cupa: I felt something…

Cody: You felt something?

Cupa: Yes from outside. I'm getting this… strange feeling coming from outside.

Cody: Cupa what are you talking about? *sleepily* You're probably just getting scared…

Cupa: No it's not that! *shakes him awake* I don't know but my instinct keeps telling me to run away. I have no idea what it is and I don't like it! Please do something about this Cody!

Cody: *breaks the hug* okay just show me where you're getting this strange feeling. from.

Cupa: *nods and leads him to the window*

Cody: there?

Cupa: *nods*

Cody: *looks out the window and sees nothing but trees* I don't see or feel anything, but just to be safe I'm going out there to check things out.

Cupa: Okay.

Cody puts on a full set of stone armor and pulls out a stone sword.

Cody: Stay here Cupa. I don't want you getting hurt.

Cupa: Okay.

Then Cody left his home and walked into the forest.

Cody (thinking): No mobs are outside. Not even zombies! I'm playing on survival mode on normal difficulty. Aren't there supposed to be mobs at night time?

He hears someone approach from behind him.

Cody (thinking): I knew it!

He whips around with his sword ready but the only mob he was the human mob, Cupa.

Cody: Cupa? I thought I told you to stay inside!

Cupa: I was too scared to be by myself…

Cody: Oh Cupa I know it seems scary but…

Cupa: *gasp*

Cody: What? Is it a monster?

Cupa: Even worse… *she points behind him*

Cody turns around again and saw a lone woman approaching them. She had perfectly long and straight blond hair that reached above her waist, and wore all black clothing. There was an opening on her chest and there was no cloth from her shoulders to her elbows, but the rest of her arms had clothing on it. Her black hat was covering her eyes, and a black and white cat was resting on top of her shoulder. Cody didn't have to be a rocket scientist to guess who this was. The hat gave it all away. He held his sword closer to him.

Cody: I-It's a witch!

Cupa: It's a cat! Eeeeeeeee! *jumps behind Cody*

The witch lady looked up and noticed Cody and Cupa standing right in front of her. She smiled deviously.

Witch: Well well well, what do we have here? Two children out here in the deep, dark, and scary woods at this time of night…

Her cat meowed lazily.

Cody: Who… who are you?

Claudette: Oh forgive my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Claudette the witch.

Cody (thinking): Impossible. This lady is way too pretty to even be a witch. She looks more human too. And she doesn't even have a wart!

Claudette: And this is Neferatti, my apprentice cat.

Neferatti: *wakes up and meows*

Cupa: EEEEEEEEEE!

Cody: Not so loud Cupa you screamed in my ear…

Claudette: Obviously you kids know what would happen if you meet a witch like this, do you?

She was still smiling. That surprisingly made things a whole lot scarier.

Cody (thinking): Dammit! And on my first night here too! Okay Cody, just calm down. All you need to do is try to survive this fight and it'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay.

Cupa: G-Get it away from me! Ahhh!

Cody: Don't worry Cupa. I'll protect you.

Claudette: Aw how cute. The little boy is trying to protect his little girlfriend. *she walks closer to Cody*

Cody and Cupa: *freaks out*

Claudette: *lifts up Cody's chin and leans closer to his face* that truly is adorable, how one young boy is willing to risk his own life just to save his girlfriend. Not many men do that…

Cody: *blush* Um… Uh…

Cody (thinking): Why do my cheeks feel so warm?

Claudette: But now I'm going to ask something of you, human. Something that will determine whether you get the chance to live or not.

Neferatti: Meow!

**And that is the end of chapter 1. If you liked this story or want to comment on it, leave a review letting me know. That's all I have to say for now. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Doods, I'm back with chapter two of my first Minecraft fanfic.**

**Note: The chapters are going to have 1-4 parts depending on how the story goes. I also do not own Minecraft.**

**With all that said and done, let's begin the next chapter!**

**_Chapter 02: Bye Bye Witch!_**

**_Part 1: A little more defense_**

Cody leaned back on his red wool couch in his living room he crafted not too long ago. He thought about the events that took place last night. That unfortunate unlucky nighttime that came out of nowhere.

_(Flashback)_

_Claudette: Now I'm going to ask you something. Whether you live or die depends on the answer._

_Neferatti: Meow!_

_Cody: W-What do you want from us…?_

_Claudette: Do you have a place for me to crash for the night?_

_Cody: *stops shaking* Wait what?_

_Claudette: It's a little complicated…_

_Cupa: eeeeeee! A cat! Get it away from me!_

_Claudette: Aw don't worry. Neferatti here won't hurt you, unless I tell him to._

_Neferatti: Meow._

_Cupa: AAHHHHH!_

_Cody: Just, can you please, remove your cat? I'm sure neither one of us wants Cupa here to blow up. Not even her._

_Claudette thought for a second then she used her magic to turn Neferatti into a small wooden block._

_Claudette: *whispers to her wooden cat* It's just for tonight._

_Cupa: Is that terrifying beast gone?_

_Cody: It's gone alright._

_Cupa: Phew. I'm so glad it went away. I could've blown up without thinking!_

_Cody (thinking): and can you imagine how horrible that would be for all of us?_

_Cody: Anyway… Why do you want us to give you a place to sleep for the night? I thought all hostile mobs were active at night._

_Claudette: I know. That's the problem._

_Cody: What do you mean?_

_Claudette: Ever since I became human, more and more mobs have been attacking me, regardless of whether they know or not that I'm a witch._

_Cody (thinking): Yeah Cupa said something similar to that. She said that she couldn't be friends with any mobs because all they want to do is attack her. But wait, Claudette said ever since she became human right? *gasp* Then that means…!_

_Claudette: A day of being consistently being pestered by these mobs along with fighting them really wore me out. I even had to use one of my more powerful spells to get rid of them all._

_Cody (thinking): That might explain that strange feeling Cupa got earlier._

_Claudette: But don't think you stand a chance against me. I still have enough power to obliterate the two of you._

_Cody (thinking): She's scary even when she's weakened. Do I really have the balls to fight her at this time of night?_

_Claudette: So human, should you offer a place to sleep for the night, I'll let you live. If not, I'll take you house along with your lives. How's that?_

_She said that so casually it was frightening._

_Cupa: *whispers* Cody, what are we going to do?_

_Cody: Um… Well I… uh…_

_After their 'conversation' Cody finally allowed Claudette to sleep in their home. However, Claudette ended up sleeping all by herself upstairs and Cody and Cupa slept downstairs on the couch due to fear. But before the blond witch went upstairs…_

_Claudette: by the way, I haven't learned your names yet. What are they?_

_Cody: … My name is Cody Dawson. This here is Cupa._

_Cupa: Hello…_

_Claudette: Very well then. By the way Cody, luckily for you two I'll just be staying here for the night. I'll be gone by sunrise before you even wake up._

_Cody/ Cupa: *mentally* Yesssss!_

_Claudette: *yawns* I'll be headed to bed then. Good night._

_Cody/ Cupa: Good night!_

_After she went upstairs, Cody crafted, dyed, and collapsed on a red wool couch._

_Cody: Jesus… What a day…_

_Cupa: Um… Can I, sleep alongside you Cody?_

_Cody: *blush* Um… yeah sure. *scoots over*_

_Cupa: *lies next to Cody and lays her head and arm over Cody's chest*_

_Cody was still blushing but deep down he was still fuming about what happened. He and Cupa finally went to sleep. And to think that they worked so hard on this house and they almost had it taken away from them. All that hard work for nothing!_

_Talk about a shitty day._

_(End of flashback)_

Cupa brought some mushroom soup to Cody for breakfast. She seemed really chipper.

Cody: Thanks.

Cupa: You're welcome. But the real reason I'm happy is that that awful which is finally gone.

Cody: Yeah. Thank notch for that.

Cupa: By the way, she left something for you.

Cody: *Sits up* She left me something? Where?

Cupa: *takes out a crate from her inventory and places it on the ground in front of Cody*

Cody (thinking): I wonder what this could be….

He sat up, opened the crate and finds a book inside. He picked it up, opened it and began reading it.

_Dear Cody,_

_I wasn't able to before, but I just want to thank you for what you did last night. Most humans would run away the second they see me, but you were brave enough to offer me a place to sleep in the same house as you. Thus, I left you these gifts as a token of my gratitude. Think of them as… a little extra defense for you and Cupa. The number of hostile mobs is increasing rapidly and their attack rate is rising dramatically, so use these gifts to help you survive a little longer. I have a feeling that we'll meet again soon. Until then, stay alive._

_Signed,_

_Claudette the Witch and Neferatti the Cat_

Cody (thinking): At least she kept her word but, did she really have to put her cat's name into the letter?

Cody closes the book and looks into the crate. He is surprised to see that in the crate was two pumpkin heads, two snow blocks, and four iron blocks. At first Cody didn't know what these were for. Then he realized Claudette's true intention. She didn't give him these gifts just so that he could keep. Rather, she gave them to him because she knew what Cody would be able to build using these eight blocks.

Cupa: Cody, what's wrong? You don't look so good.

Cody: Cupa, I think it's time you made some new friends.

Cupa looks at him until her face broke out in a huge smile.

_Outside_

Cody: Okay Cupa. Stand back.

Cupa stands back as Cody places the two snow blocks down.

Cody (thinking): I'll build this first.

He places the pumpkin head on top of the snow blocks and a light appears. Cody backed away as it shone. Once it dimmed, the one in the place of the snowman was but a girl. She had long light brown hair, wore a white button up jacket with long striped orange sleeves, jeans, blue converse shoes, and had the pumpkin head on top of her head. She also had dazzling blue eyes and a warm smile on her face.

Snow girl: Hello creator.

Cody: Just call me Cody.

Snow girl: That's a nice name.

Cody: Thanks.

Cupa: My name is Cupa. Nice to meet you

Snow girl: It's nice to meet you too Cupa.

Cody: *snaps fingers* that's right! I have to give you a name huh?

Snow girl: Um… Yes. I would like for you to name me.

Cody: Okay then. Um… how about-

Cupa: How about Frosty to be your name?

Cody: Huh!?

Snow girl: Nah… I don't like that name.

Cupa: Ooh, how about Icy instead?

Snow girl: No… not that either…

Cody: Snowy. How does Snowy sound?

Snowy: Snowy… I like that name.

Cody: Snowy it is.

Cupa: So Snowy, do you want to be friends with me?

Snowy: Um… yeah of course.

Cupa: Great! We're gonna be best friends!

Snowy: Sounds great Cupa!

Cody (thinking): Wow. Snowy talks so… chill. She sounds so… cool. Oh wait. Ha ha ha, no pun intended. Anyway, time to move on…

He turns from the two girls and begins to place the iron blocks down. Both girls stopped talking when another light appears. When it faded, a grey woman was shown. She had shoulder length grey hair, grey eyes, a grey sweater that seemed to only cover her chest, white beads around her waist and a square grey cloth covered the front and the back of her waist. She wore a grey hat too with the face of the iron golem on the side. She was also taller than Cody by a head.

Cody: Um… hi.

Iron woman: Hello master.

Cody: Master? Um, call me Cody instead.

Iron woman: Very well Master Cody.

Cody: *sweat drop* close enough.

Iron woman: and who is this Master Cody? *she motions to Cupa and Snowy*

Cody: These are my friends Cupa and Snowy.

Snowy: Hello.

Cupa: *shyly* hi…

Iron woman: *bows* Hello young masters Cupa and Snowy.

Cody (thinking): She sounds so formal…

Cupa: Master Cupa…?

Snowy: Sounds alright.

Cupa: Yeah, I think so too.

Cody: Anyway, would you like a name miss iron woman?

Iron woman: Yes please.

Cody: Okay um… how does Iris sound?

Iris: It sounds nice Master Cody.

Cody: Cool. It looks like it's just going to be the four of us.

All of a sudden, everyone hears a sudden hiss. They look and saw a creeper approaching them.

Cody: Uh oh. Get behind me Cupa!

Cupa: Okay…!

The two teens back away as the creeper came closer. Them a snowball struck it smack in its head. It looked and saw Snowy holding a snowball in her hand.

Snowy: Back off you lousy time bomb!

The creeper turned all the way toward her when Iris suddenly grabbed it in the back of its head and effortlessly threw it away from the house, causing an explosion where it landed. Cody and Cupa stood there wide-eyed.

Cody: Whoa…

Snowy and Iris runs up to them.

Snowy: Are you guys alright?

Iris: Is the master fine?

Cody: We're fine. Thank you both. And stop calling me 'master' Iris. It sounds weird.

Iris: Well you are my master since you created me. I don't see why not.

Snowy: She has a point there.

Cody: I- Ugh fine whatever.

Cupa: Cody?

Cody: It's fine Cupa. But now I actually want to go exploring a bit. Who wants to come with me?

Cupa: *hugs him* I will!

Cody: *blush* O-Okay but you don't have to hug me for it!

Snowy: I'll come along too to make sure no mobs attack you.

Cody: Fine by me. Iris, do you want to come along to?

Iris: With all due respect master, I'd rather stay here and patrol the house.

Cody: Okay Iris. Snowy, Cupa, let's get going!

Snowy/ Cupa: Okay!

**_Part 2: Meet Andr the Enderman_**

Cody: Bye Iris! *waves at her* I'll see you before sunset okay?

Snowy: Bye Iris!

Cupa: Good bye!

Iris: *waves back and calls out* Come back safely young masters.

Cupa: We will! Bye!

The three of them left Iris at the front of Cody's house and headed into the forests where they began walking past the trees.

Cupa: Wow, everything looks so peaceful!

Cody: Right?

For any type of emergency Cody brought a stone sword, a stone pickaxe, some food, and a crafting table with some torches.

Cupa: Cody!

Cody: Hm? Oh yeah. I'll be there Cody!

They explored further, until they went walking through the grassy valleys.

Cupa: Wow it's so big!

Cody: I know. Hey look, flowers! *points to a flower bed filled with blue flowers and red roses*

Cody ran towards the bed and picks a rose and blue flower up from the batch. He turns and walks to Snowy and Cupa.

Cody: For you *hands the rose to Cupa* and for you *hands the blue flower to Snowy*

Cupa: *blush* It's so beautiful. Thank you Cody!

Snowy: *blushes slightly but looks away* Um, thank you Cody.

Cody: You're welcome. But I wonder if I should bring some to Iris too. Yeah, I'll do that.

Cupa: My my Cody! You are such a gentleman!

Cody: *grins* what can I say? It's what I do.

He turns from them and walks to the bed. Cupa spots something from the distance. She saw a tree, but what was attached to it was what interested her.

Cupa: Snowy look!

Snowy: What?

Cupa points to the tree, and Snowy notices a strange orange block stuck to it.

Snowy: *shields her eyes* what is that?

Cupa: I don't know, but let's find out! *she grabs Snowy's arm and pulls her*

Snowy: Hey wait!

Cody didn't notice that they left behind his back. He was too busy picking flowers. He stands up with a bouquet of flowers.

Cody (thinking): The girls will like this!

He turns but he doesn't see Snowy or Cupa anywhere.

Cody: Cupa? Snowy? Where'd they go…?

He hears a scream from behind and he whirls around thinking it was them in danger, but all he saw was a girl being chased by three creepers. The girl had long brown hair, purple eyes, wore a dark purple long-sleeved sweater, with a black skirt and black leggings. She was running at full speed away from the creepers. She ran pretty fast but somehow the creepers were able to keep up. They chased her to the entrance of a hidden cave.

Cody: Oh no she's in trouble. I have to help!

_Meanwhile_

Cupa and Snowy reached the tree and stared at the orange block in awe. It was a pumpkin, but it was glowing.

Snowy: Wow…

Cupa: It's so pretty!

She walks to the pumpkin and reaches for it with both hands, but it was too high for her too reach.

Cupa: Can't… reach it…

Snowy: Here let me try.

She walks next to Cupa and reaches for it, but she was too short to reach it as well.

Snowy: God it's so high. If Cody were here-

Cupa: *shakes her head* No, I doubt he would be able to get it either.

Snowy: Iris maybe?

Cupa: No, not her either.

Snowy: Man it's like we need a freaking enderman to get it. You know, since they're so tall and all.

Cupa: Wait I have an idea!

Snowy: *looks at her* what is it?

_At the entrance of the cave_

The brunette girl looked for a way out, but she couldn't. The three creepers backed her deeper into the cave. She fell on her butt. She became frightened when they came closer and closer…

_Slash!_

Everyone looked and saw the creeper in the back fell to the ground and vanished. There, was a teen boy with long orange hair with his stone sword ready in hand. His blue eyes were raging in anger.

Cody: *glares at the creepers* Threatening to harm an innocent female like that really makes me sick. Who do you think you are!?

Everyone just stares at him.

Cody: Grrrr…. I won't forgive you! Taste my blade!

The remaining creepers came after him, and Cody stabbed the one closest to him. It fell, and then he stabbed the other one and slashed its head. He glanced at the girl and saw a zombie approaching her from behind.

Cody: Get down!

The girl ducked and Cody threw his sword at the zombie and it struck it right in the chest. It flew back into the dark cave, and it died. Cody walked up to the girl and held a hand out to her.

Cody: Are you alright?

Girl: *speaking shyly* um, yes… thank you mister.

Cody: You're welcome.

The girl took the Cody's hand and he helped her up. Cody was surprised when he saw that the girl was really tall. She was so tall that not even basketball players can match her height. Cody stared at her abnormal height until he saw her hat with the face of an enderman on it. That explained a lot.

Ender girl: Please… don't stare.

Cody: Oh! I'm sorry! *looks away*

Ender girl: It's okay…

She sounded so fragile and shy.

Ender girl: Um… mister?

Cody: Yes?

Ender girl: You can look at me when I speak but just… don't stare, okay?

Cody: *looks at her* Okay. So what's your name?

Andr: I'm Andr. What's your name?

Cody: I'm Cody Dawson. But you can just call me Cody.

Andr: Cody… okay then.

Cody: So why were those creepers chasing you Andr?

Andr: They began chasing me the second they saw me.

Cody: They looked really angry to me…

Andr: All mobs are like that. Just recently the percentage of mobs that attack humans at day had increased rapidly. Don't even get me started on nighttime. Seriously… don't.

Cody: What do you mean?

Andr: Rumor has been going around recently saying that something strange is happening to the server, and that's why all monsters are more ferocious than usual.

Cody: And what would that be?

Andr: I don't know, but it's getting a little out of hand. Pretty soon monsters will start flooding villages to even cities and kingdoms!

Cody: That's terrible!

Cody (thinking): But wait, this is minecraft right? So why are these strange things happening? Andr doesn't seem to know much about it either. What's going on?

Cody: Ahem. Anyway, you seem like you're lost Andr.

Andr: Um… maybe.

Cody: Why don't you come on over to my place? I can't let a harmless female get hurt out here.

Andr: …I don't know…

Cody: C'mon it'll be great. I'm sure Cupa would love a new friend-

Andr: Wait, who's Cupa?

Cody: Cupa? She's my friend. There's Snowy and Iris too. Iris is my iron golem.

Andr: That's is a strange name for your iron golem to have.

Cody: That's because she's not technically an iron golem. I think. But anyway, would you like to come over? We have plenty of food and space for one more person!

Andr: Um…

Cody: Well?

Andr: …Why not? You did save me after all.

Cody: Yeah. It'll be great, trust me.

Andr: Okay. I'll trust you.

Cody: Awesome. Now let's go find Cupa and Snowy. They shouldn't be too far from here.

Andr: Okay.

With that, Cody and Andr left the cave and began searching for Snowy and Cupa. Fortunately, Cody spotted them next to a tree…

Cupa: Hold still!

Snowy: I'm trying! Jeez it's not like I'm carrying snowballs. You're so heavy Cupa!

Cupa: I am not!

Snowy was carrying Cupa on her shoulders and Cupa tried to reach the glowing pumpkin. However, Snowy was unable to keep her balance while carrying Cupa.

Snowy: *strained* Cupa… I think I'm gonna…

Cupa: Not yet! I'm almost there so hold out for a little bit longer!

Cody: Cupa? Snowy?

Cupa looks back.

Cupa: Cody! Do you mind-

She began leaning back, and as a result Snowy lost her footing and they both fell.

Snowy/ Cupa: Oof!

Cody: Snowy!? Cupa!?

Both girls sat up.

Cupa: Ow my head…

Snowy: That hurt…

Cody: Are you girls okay?

Snowy: Yeah. I just lost my balance.

Cody: What in the world were you two doing?

Cupa: We tried to get that glowing pumpkin up in this tree, but it's so high up we can't reach it.

Cody looks up at the pumpkin in the tree and notices that it was glowing, like Cupa and Snowy said.

Cody: *whistles* that is one rare pumpkin. But how do we get it down?

He thinks for a minute and then he grinned.

Cody: *looks at Andr* Andr? Can you do me favor and get that pumpkin for us please?

Andr: *shrugs* Eh, sure. Why not?

Cupa: …? Who's that?

Cody: Snowy, Cupa, this is Andr, the enderman.

Cupa: Enderman…?

Andr: *walks over to the tree and plucks the pumpkin from the tree*

Snowy (thinking): Incredible! She didn't even have to reach!

Cupa (thinking): Amazing!

Andr handed the pumpkin to Cody and he put it in his inventory.

Cody: Thank you Andr.

Andr: You're welcome.

Cody: Oh wait. I haven't introduced them to you yet! This is my friend Cupa, and Snowy my snow golem.

Cupa: Hello.

Snowy: Hi.

Andr: *shyly* hi…

Cody: *whispers to Snowy and Cupa* Try not to stare at her okay?

Cupa/ Snowy: *nods*

Cody: I think we explored enough for today. Let's head back and introduce her to Iris.

Cupa/ Snowy: Okay!

Cody: C'mon Andr!

Andr: … *follows Cody*

Cody: *opens the door* Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable Andr.

Andr: Thank you…

Snowy and Cupa entered the house and split up. As Cody and Andr went inside, they heard thudding footsteps behind them. They turned and saw the iron woman.

Cody: Oh hello Iris.

Iris: Hello Master Cody. How did the exploration go?

Cody: It went great actually. Oh, by the way, this is Andr. Andr this is Iris, my iron golem.

Andr (thinking): she's the iron golem!?

Iris: Hello Andr. I welcome you to Master Cody's home.

Andr: Uh… thanks?

Iris: I will continue patrolling the house master.

Cody: Okay Iris. And will you please stop calling me master?

Iris: *smiles* Well then, I shall see you later Master Cody!

Cody: Hey I said- ah, never mind.

Andr: Does she always call you master?

Cody: Yes even when I tell her to stop.

Andr: *looks around* This is where you live right?

Cody: *looks at her* yes…

Andr: *directs her attention at him* And who do you live with.

Cody: I live with Snowy, Cupa and Iris. For now it's just us four.

Andr: And you live with a house of only females?

Cody: *confused* Yes.

Andr: And you are the only male here correct?

Cody: *finally realizing where this was going* Yes.

Andr: *studies him*

Cody stood there is the same spot, frozen. He knew that Andr was connecting the dots in her mind. Snowy, Cupa and Iris all living with him, and he's the only male there. Plus the fact that Iris called him 'master'… He didn't like where this was going.

Andr: Are you a pervert?

Cody: No NO! It's not like that! They're just staying here because they have nowhere else to live!

Andr: …. *eyeing him suspiciously*

Cody started being careful not to make any suspicious moves and tried not to look at Andr in the eye.

Andr: …okay. But if you start doing anything weird, you'll regret it.

Cody (thinking): phew!

A chilling shriek was heard from outside. Both Cody and Andr jumped in surprise.

Cody: That sounded like…!

Cupa was shivering in fear and backing away slowly. Just then, Cody, Snowy, Andr and Iris ran to the back of the house to meet her.

Cody: Cupa!? What's happening!? Are you alright!?

Cupa: *shakily* T-The most… awful… horrible creature that ever existed h-has arrived…

Cody: What is it!?

Cupa pointed in front of her and the 'most awful horrible creature that has ever existed' was sitting right in front of her, cleaning its paw. Yep. It was the ocelot. It had an yellow and gold striped pattern and a blue collar around its neck.

Cody: *blinks a few times* THAT'S what this is all about, a silly little ocelot?

Cupa: IT'S A CAT! *shriek*

The ocelot looked Cupa's way and she stood more still than dirt block. It meowed loudly and for a few seconds too. Cupa couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and jumped towards Cody. He managed to catch her in his arms.

Ocelot: *blinks* meow?

Cupa: *grips Cody's neck tighter* It's so frightening!

Snowy: It's just a cat…

Cody: *suffocating* Cupa…

Cupa: *keeping a very firm hold on Cody's neck* Cody, please do something! Cody?

Cody: XP

Snowy: Uh…

Cupa: CODY!?

Iris: Master Cupa, please let go of Master Cody! If not, you'll choke him!

Snowy (thinking): She already did that. I'm surprised he's still standing…

Snowy glanced at Andr and noticed that her eyes were currently focused not on Cody, but on the ocelot. The ender lady stared at the ocelot until a huge smile broke out on her face.

Andr: EEEEEEE!

Cody: *snapped back into life* Andr!?

It was too late. Andr had already run up to the ocelot and picked it up and was hugging it.

Andr: Oh my god you are the cutest thing I have ever saw!

Everyone was blinking at her.

Cody: Uh… Andr?

The ender lady stopped hugging the ocelot and held it in front of her face.

Andr: Would you like to be my kitty-cat?

Ocelot: *turns its head with a meow that meant no'

Andr: I'll give you a whole bunch of fish!

Ocelot: *makes a meow that obviously meant yes'

Andr: Everyone, this cat will be living with us for now on!

Cody: What?

Snowy: What?

Iris: What?

Cupa: WHY? Why would you want that awful beast living with us!?

Andr: *defensively* It is not an awful beast! Just look at it! *holds the animal out* How could you call such an adorable and innocent cat a beast!?

She teleported to Cupa and held it in her face.

Andr: look at it.

Cupa: *frozen in fear*

Cody: Andr, that's not a good idea!

Cupa: …

Snowy: …Cupa?

Cupa: …..sssssssssss…..

Everyone screams. Cody began running in a circle frantically with Cupa still holding on. Snowy was hot on his trail will Iris stood in the middle telling them to stop.

Cupa: sssssss-

Cody: Don't blow up Cupa!

Snowy: Cody wait! Stop running like that!

Iris: Master Cody, Master Cupa, Master Snowy, please stop all this!

Andr watched from a distance holding the ocelot close to her. Black dots had replaced her eyes.

Andr (thinking): talk about a wild family…

Cody: Andr!

Andr: …! What?

Cody: *not stopping* please! Get rid of that cat! The last thing we need is a major explosion killing us all!

Andr: But can't I just keep it?

Everyone: No!

Andr stood speechless for a few seconds until she made up her mind.

Andr: *regretfully* Oh all right. *She teleported away*

In the meantime, the chaos was still going on at Cody's house.

Andr teleported to a mountainside where she set the ocelot down on the ground. She petted its head.

Andr: I'm sorry little kitty but I can't keep you. So now I'm realizing you into the wild so you can be free.

She petted under its chin and it purred. Andr noticed the collar around its neck. She peered at the name tag and it said 'Goldilocks'. She turned it to the other side and it said 'Owner: Dawn'. Did this cat already have an owner? And if so, who is this 'Dawn'? Probably a neglectful pet owner. Andr shook her head and shrugged it off. She turned it around and nudged it with her hand.

Andr: Go on little kitty. Be free.

The ocelot looked back, and then it wandered off, its tail waving from side to side. Andr wiped the tears off her face and teleported back to Cody and the others. They had better do something for her after what she had to do.

By the time she came back, the chaos had finally settled down. Cody and Snowy were sitting on the floor panting with Cupa beside them.

Cupa: I'm sorry guys.

Cody: *panting* Yeah… It's okay… No problems…

Snowy: *panting* Why… are… you… so afraid… of cats?

Cupa: I can't stand the vile things. Ever since that day…

She remembered the incident that took place all those years ago with a cat. She was a little baby with a green hoodie and a diaper sitting alone on the ground. Just then, a cat appeared and approached her. She looked at it in a surprised expression. And then… it meowed at her. That was enough to make tears swell in her eyes and make her cry. Even after a few minutes of crying the cat wouldn't go away. It just sat there casually, meowing and scaring her even more. Then a creeper walked between them and blew up, sending them both flying.

Cody: Cupa!

Cupa: *blinks* What? Oh, sorry.

Cody and Snowy looked at her when Iris stepped in.

Iris: Would you all like some water?

Snowy: Yes please!

Iris handed Cody, Snowy and Cupa buckets of water. Snowy began drinking it; Cody went ahead and was gulping it down. Cupa, feeling slightly thirsty, drank some water too. Andr approached them silently.

Andr: ahem.

Cody: *stops drinking, wipes his mouth and looks at her* oh hi Andr. Didn't see you there.

Cupa: Is it gone!?

Snowy: Cupa…

Andr: *sadly* yes…

Cupa: Yes! I mean- *changes her tone of voice in response to Andr's upset expression* that's too bad. Well, at least it's gone now. It's probably for the better too.

Andr: Yeah, maybe…

Cody: *pats her arm* don't worry about it Andr. I'm sure you'll get a new cat sooner or later.

Andr: You think so?

Cody: I know so.

Andr: Promise?

Cody paused. He quickly glanced at Cupa. He was thinking no, but who was he to refuse a lady's request?

Cody: Um… Y-

Andr: *interrupting him* it's okay; you don't have to answer that.

Cody: *struck speechless* …!

Cody (thinking): Andr…

An awkward silence fell upon everyone. Cupa was the first to break it.

Cupa: So… what now?

**_Part 3: A doctor's visit_**

_One hour later_

Cupa was napping in her bed, Snowy was reading an enchanting book, Iris was patrolling the house, and Cody was lying upside down on the wool couch with Andr sitting on the floor with her legs crossed right next to him.

Cody: I'm so BORED.

Andr: Me too…

Andr took a glance at Cody's hands, with were under his head.

Andr: Nice hands.

Cody: What? *looks at his hand, remembering its strange design ever since he spawned* Oh yeah, thanks.

Andr: You're welcome.

A few more minutes of silence passed by.

Cody: I'm BORED.

Andr: What do you feel like doing then?

Cody: I don't know. *looks at her* Wanna have a staring contest.

Andr: Eh, what the heck.

Andr positioned herself so she was looking at Cody, but Cody stayed in the same spot looking back at her.

Cody: Ready?

Andr: Ready.

Cody: Go!

With that, the contest began. They looked at each other with focused and determined faces. They stared at each other in the eye. Now, some of you may think that since Cody was staring at Andr in the eye would make her go crazy right? Well it wasn't. Even after a whole 60 seconds went by, nothing happened. Andr finally noticed something.

Andr: …!?

Cody: What's wrong Andr?

Even as they were talking, they spoke without losing their focus.

Andr: You're staring at me…

Cody: And? Oh wait.

Andr: You're staring into my eyes… and nothing's happening.

Cody: What do you mean?

Andr: Usually whenever someone looks at me in the eye I go crazy and attack them.

Cody: I've always wondered about that. Why do enderman attack humans whenever they stare at them in the eye?

Andr: I don't know. I guess it triggers something inside us that makes us go insane. But you're staring at me in the eye now and I feel fine.

Cody: Maybe it's because I'm a human like you?

Andr: No, I go crazy even when humans stare at me.

Cody: Maybe because you feel a specific way about me perhaps?

Andr: *blush* No! Gross!

Cody: That blush says otherwise.

Andr: …

Cody: I was just kidding with you Andr. But is that really true?

Andr: Of course not! Maybe the reason I can't go crazy is because… of your hair!

Cody: …? My hair?

Andr: Yes your hair. It's all orange and long and stuff. *grabs it with two fingers and rubs it* It's weird.

Cody: This isn't my natural hair color FYI. It was originally brown, and so were my eyes.

Andr: What are you talking about? *Lets go of his hair and sees yellow dust on her index finger and thumb*

Andr (thinking): What the…?

Cody: *sits up* what's the matter? You blinked by the way.

Andr: I don't care.

She examined the yellow dust closer to her face, but then her nose began to twitch. She let out a sneeze.

Andr: AH-CHOO!

Cody: Bless you. Cover your mouth next time, 'kay?

Voice: Andr!

Cody and Andr looked and saw Cupa standing in front of them.

Cupa: Are you sneezing already?

Cody: When did you…?

Andr: *sniff* I feel fine. AH-CHOO!

Cupa: Oh no you must be getting sick. Let's take you to a doctor.

Cody: Where are we going to find one?

Cupa: Let's go to the village nearby and ask them.

Cody: Okay but you might want to stay behind. No offense but to them you look like a creeper.

Cupa: Oh yeah…

Andr: …

Later Cody took Andr to the village where they might find a doctor. But the situation with Cupa and the village didn't seem to change with the ender lady.

Villager #1: Look at that!

Villager #2: It's an enderman!

Villager #3: That enderman is following that poor kid!

Villager #4: Stalking more like!

Andr: …

Cody: Just ignore them. We're almost there.

They approached a villager who was cleaning his shop. The villager notices him as he was wiping his counter.

Villager: Ah, hello strange traveler, I- *he stops when he noticed Andr standing next to him, although he couldn't see her head*

Cody: Something wrong?

Villager: Uh… you do know that there is an enderman behind you, yes?

Cody: Andr? She's with me. She's totally harmless.

Andr: …

Villager: Uh... Okay?

Cody: Anyway, do you know where we could find a doctor anywhere?

Villager: Ah yes! There is one who lives here in this village!

Cody: Cool! Where is he?

Villager: If you follow that trail over there…

Andr looked to the side as the villager was giving Cody directions. She spotted a group of villagers walking around a shop. She teleported over there and took a hold of a wooden block from the shop. The villagers gasped. Cody and the shop owner stopped talking and looked, but by that time Andr already teleported back.

Villager who owned the shop: *runs up to Andr* Hey, that's MY wooden block from MY shop! Give it back!

Andr just ignores him and studies the block. It was in a pretty good condition.

Cody: Andr…

Andr: *looks at him* what?

Cody: Stealing is wrong Andr.

Villager: That is correct. But here in the village, you can get away with stealing if you either give it back or pay for it.

Andr: …And if I don't?

Cody: Andr! Stealing isn't nice! You know that!

Villager: Well our iron golems will help you with that.

He motioned to an iron golem to the right. It caught its own fist and made a loud clanking sound.

Villager: They do not give up easily.

Andr: *gulp*

Cody: Andr…

Andr: Okay okay. How much?

Villager who owned the shop: 3 emeralds.

Andr: …Here *gives him the emeralds*

Villager who owned the shop: Thank you. Have a nice day! *walks back to his shop*

Cody (thinking): he changed moods so quickly. Is that how villagers really work things out?

Cody: Anyway, sorry about Andr stealing what wasn't hers.

Villager: Ah it's okay. She can do that whenever she wants. As long as she pays for it.

Andr: …

Cody: Well, we'll be heading off now. Thank you and goodbye.

Villager: Wait! Aren't you gonna pay for the directions?

Cody: *looks back at him* you've gotta be kidding me.

Later on, Cody and Andr finally made it to the doctor's office just outside of the village. It was a small little cabin, completely made out of wood blocks.

Cody: Is this really it?

He looked through the 3x3 glass window and saw an old man in there with his back turned working on something.

Cody: *shrugs* Oh well. Let's go in shall we?

The old man inside the office heard a knock on his door. Like any other human, he was blocky. Except for Cody. He wore a doctor's outfit and had silver and gray hair connecting to his beard. He blinked his brown eyes.

Doctor: Come in.

Cody: *enters* Hello.

Doctor: Why hello young lad. What brings you here on this fine day? *he leaves his desk and walks to Cody*

Cody: Um… my friend here got a little sick today and I brought her here to see what's wrong.

Doctor: Well you came at a good time my friend; I was just going to open up shop for checkups. So, where is your friend you speak of?

Andr warped next to Cody.

Doctor: Whoa!

Cody: Here she is.

Doctor: *grabs his chest and pants* you kids nearly gave me a heart attack…

Cody: I'm very sorry about that mister.

Doctor: It's okay. No harm done. Say, young missy you look a little too tall for someone your age.

Cody: Hold on, you mean you see her as a human?

Doctor: Why of course! You think I wouldn't know just because of her abnormal height?

Andr: …!

Cody: Just, who are you?

Dr. Phillipstein: Oh forgive me. I hadn't introduced myself yet. I am Dr. Phillipstein, a local doctor here in the village. And you two are?

Cody: I'm Cody, and this is Andr.

Dr. Phillipstein: Well it's a pleasure to meet you both! So Andr, your friend told me that you were feeling a little sick, right?

Andr: *shyly* A little… I was only sneezing…

Dr. Phillipstein: That's okay then! I have the perfect medicine for sneezing.

Cody: You do!?

Dr. Phillipstein: Yes uh wait here. *He returns to his desk and picks up a potion with both hands. He turns for Cody and Andr to see* this here is the potion of regeneration.

Cody and Andr watch in amazement at the potion that seemed to glow.

Dr. Phillipstein: Shall we begin the checkup?

**Chapter two is finished! The story will continue on chapter three, coming soon. Later Doods!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Doods! You know, I really think that people are starting to like my story, and I've only wrote 2 chapters so far! So now I'm going to add chapter 3 into the mix! I'm so excited!

_Chapter 3: Friends reunite_

_Part 1: Herobrine's Triumph_

_Back to where we left off…._

Dr. Phillipstein: There, that should keep the sniffles away.

Andr: Thank you.

Cody: Thanks, but did you really have to do a checkup on me too?

Dr. Phillipstein: You never know when someone will get sick or is sick. That was just to make sure you're healthy as a jack hopper.

Cody: Oh, in that case thanks a lot!

Dr. Phillipstein: You're welcome. But right now I need to ask Andr a few questions.

Andr: What is it?

Dr. Phillipstein: Do you have any allergies?

Andr: No.

Dr. Phillipstein: Do you know why you got sick?

Andr: Well, I guess it was because of Cody's hair.

Cody: *genuinely surprised* my hair?

Dr. Phillipstein: And why is that?

Andr: Well, I touched it and some yellow dust was left on my hand. I put it close to my face to see it closer but then I sneezed when I did.

Cody: Dust? In MY hair?

Dr. Phillipstein: Hm… Let me see your scalp Cody.

Cody: Uh… okay.

He tilted his head as Dr. Phillipstein took out a cotton swab. He swabbed Cody's hair. It felt kind of weird for the orange haired boy. The doctor peered at the swab, and saw the yellow dust Andr was talking about.

Dr. Phillipstein: I see it now.

Cody/ Andr: What is it?

Dr. Phillipstein: This isn't any regular dust, this is glowstone dust.

Cody: *Blinks* Glowstone dust? How is that possible?

Instead of answering Cody, Dr. Phillipstein was deep in thought.

Dr. Phillipstein: You know, this is all reminding me of that old folk tale.

Cody: What is it about?

Dr. Phillipstein: It happened centuries ago. It was a lot like now, when monsters attacked humans way more often than usual. Some said that it was because of Herobrine.

Andr: Herobrine? You mean he's real?

Dr. Phillipstein: Yes Andr, more real than you can imagine. The legend said that Herobrine was planning to destroy the entire world at his full power. He used the mobs to attack humans and possibly exterminate them. It was so catastrophic that people called it 'Herobrine's Triumph'

Cody and Andr were surprised to hear this.

Dr. Phillipstein: As the humans began losing hope, Notch stood up and decided to fight back. But he couldn't do it alone. He chose a group of teens from the real world because he believed they had the power to stop Herobrine. Together, they pushed the evildoer's forces back.

Cody: And then what happened?

Dr. Phillipstein: Herobrine unfortunately was not one to give up so easily. Notch chose 3 people from the humans, and bestowed them the power to defeat Herobrine and end the war. The battle was fierce, but the humans finally won. Herobrine was destroyed and peace was finally restored.

Andr: But what does this have to do with Cody's hair?

Dr. Phillipstein: The story leaves it out but the legend says that Notch used a device to transport people from the real world to this world.

Cody: Now may not be a good time to say this but… I'm from the real world too.

Dr. Phillipstein: Are you serious!?

Andr: Cody, why didn't say anything before?

Cody: I sorta… forgot.

Dr. Phillipstein: Oh dear, and the glowstone dust in Cody's hair just reminded me of the story! That, with the possibility that he actually WAS from the real world, makes it more likely that…

Cody: That what?

Dr. Phillipstein: That the legend just might be true. And Herobrine may be back for revenge.

There was a silence filled with fear and confusion for everyone.

Dr. Phillipstein: Oh! I almost forgot. Andr, if you sneezed because of glowstone dust, then you may be allergic to it.

The ender lady watched silently as the doctor walked up to her and gave her a potion of regeneration.

Dr. Phillipstein: Drink one potion of regeneration a day and you'll be cured of your sickness. Unfortunately for Cody, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about his hair.

Cody: It's fine. Thanks.

Andr: Thank you.

Dr. Phillipstein: Your welcome kids. Now go have fun and remember, stay healthy.

Cody: We will. Bye.

Andr: Goodbye Dr. Phillipstein!

Dr. Phillipstein: Call me Dr. Phillip from now on. Farewell you crazy kids.

He smiles and waves as Cody and Andr left his office and walked back to the village. His face switched to a serious expression once they were gone. He looked back to his bookshelf and focuses on a red book sticking out of it.

_**Part 2: Meet Mindy the spider**_

Cupa: Oh wow…

Cody: Yep.

Snowy: So you are from the real world.

Cody: Uh-huh. But as of now, I have absolutely no idea how to get back.

Iris: In any case master, if that legend really is true, then we need to stay alert.

Andr: I agree with Iris.

Cody: Me too. We can't start being so carefree from now on.

Cupa: But to think… Herobrine…

Cody: I know.

Everyone heard creepers outside.

Andr: Looks like we have some guests.

Snowy: It sounds like there's creepers in the front and back of the house.

Cupa: Aahhh! What do we do!?

Cody: Everyone stay calm. Iris, deal with the ones in the back, and I'll take care of the ones in the front.

Snowy: I'm coming with you.

Cupa: Me too!

Cody: No way. The rest of you stay have to stay here. I don't want to risk your lives fighting with me.

Cupa: But Cody…

Cody: *takes out a bow and arrow* don't worry Cupa. *gives a thumbs up* I'll be just fine.

Andr: You might need this. *tosses him a potion of regeneration*

Cody: Thanks. You girls wait for me here. I'll be back before you know it!

The teen went to his front door. He looked out the window and saw a few creepers waiting outside. It puzzled him for a second. Then he realized it.

Cody (thinking): They must be waiting for someone to go outside so they can make the kill!

With that, he drank the potion of regeneration and burst out the door. He started shooting at the creepers and killing them one by one. One creeper blew up next to him and damaged his health. Cody saw that he had three hearts left, but it healed completely. He was glad Andr gave him that potion! Little did he know, there was someone lurking along the side of his house. She smirked as Cody kept his back to her, shooting creepers instead of focusing on her. The girl had long purple hair, four red dots in her hair, red eyes, a grey jacket with black stripes, and a short black skirt with long grey and black striped socks.

Spider girl: *quietly* hohoho…. I will surely scare the shit out of him now!

She crept slowly towards Cody. The orange-haired teen kept his back to her while fighting off the remaining creepers. She raised her arms, ready to give him the scare of his life. She stopped short when she heard a creeper behind her. Her eyes widened when she looked back and saw it. The creeper blew up, sending her flying over Cody. The teen boy looked back just when the spider girl flew in from of him and landed in a tree.

Cody: Huh. Looks like a creeper tried to blow me up from a bad distance, which is lucky for me. But it looks like they're all gone now.

Iris: *calls from the door* Master Cody, the creepers in the back have been taken care of. There are no casualties whatsoever.

Cody: Awesome. I'm just about done here too.

As they were talking, the spider girl fell from the tree and landed on her butt.

Spider girl: Owie… that hurt…

She looked up when Cody and Iris just about finished their conversation. The iron woman went back inside the house but the spider girl kept her eye on Cody.

Spider girl (thinking): This… was just a little setback. Mindy the spider isn't the one to give up so easily. I will surely scare that boy so much that he will have a heart attack!

Mindy: Hohohohoho!

Meanwhile, Cody was looking around for something to do. He spotted a pond a few yards away from his house.

Cody (thinking): I think I'll go fishing and bring some fish back to the girls. Luckily I downloaded that sushi mod too. Sushi for dinner sounds awesome. But don't I need to make calamari? *thinks for a second and shrugs* whatever.

He walked to the pond and Mindy chased after him. When Cody stood in front of the pond looking for fish, Mindy flung a string of web at Cody's legs, but missed.

Mindy (thinking): Damn!

Cody looked down and saw the string he thought 'magically' appeared.

Cody: Oh cool. I can make a fishing rod!

He took out a stick, picked up the string and crafted the fishing rod. He pulled his arm back, and threw the line into the water. He whistled as he waited for a bite. However, he might literally get a bite when Mindy ran at him. The line tugged in the water.

Cody: Caught one!

He threw the line back with a silly and triumphant look on his face. However, the line went so far back that the fish smacked Mindy right in the face. Cody looked back at the spider girl. Her face was crumpled up as the fish slid from her face into her hands. There was a red mark where the fish smacked her.

Cody: *runs up to her* I'm so sorry miss! I wasn't looking when I threw it back.

Mindy: *opens her eyes to meet Cody's*

Cody: Are you okay?

Mindy: *looks down at the fish wobbling in her hands. She looks away in an angry expression and tosses it to Cody* Here, take it.

Cody tried to grab the fish but it kept sliding out of his hands. Mindy almost giggled seeing this but she kept to herself and walked away.

Cody: *finally catches the fish and sees the strange girl walking away*

Cody (thinking): What's her problem?

_Later_

Cody is seen walking with Cupa through the forest. However, a certain spider girl was waiting behind a tree. She smirked as they approached closer. By the time the creeper girl hugged Cody and he blushes, they walked by and she missed her chance.

Mindy (thinking): Dammit!

She runs toward them but trips on her own feet. Both teens looked back and saw her.

Cupa: Hey, are you okay?

Mindy looked up at the two teens looking down at her.

Cody: Hey, you're that girl from earlier!

Mindy gave a slight gasp and ran away.

Cupa: What was that about?

She met Cody's eyes and they both shrugged.

_Inside a cave_

Cody was mining as Mindy watched from a distant wall. Thanks to the fact that she was a spider, she could climb walls and stick to them whenever she pleased.

Mindy (thinking): I'm not giving up!

When Cody was seen off-guard, the spider girl sprang towards him, but ended up falling straight down a cliff instead. Cody looked back, wondering what that noise was. He just shrugged and went back to mining. At the bottom of the cliff, Mindy propped herself up with her arms. She felt like crying because of the pain, but instead she smirked.

Mindy (thinking): *painfully* I'm not giving up! I will scare him! I just need one… last… try.

_Back at Cody's house_

Cody was walking along the side of his house toward the door. Just then, Mindy appeared behind him. Her expression was serious. It was sunset, but she could still pull it off (yeah right).She ran at him at full 100% scare mode. She jumped, but ended up doing a face plant on Cody's door when he opened it. She slid downwards to the ground. The orange-haired teen stood in the doorway until he closes the door and looks at the girl boo-hooing next to him.

Mindy: *cries loudly*

As she cried, Cody knelt beside her and spoke to her softly, despite the surprise that it was the same girl again.

Cody: Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Mindy: I wanted to scare you but, I kept failing every time I tried.

Cody (thinking): Every time?

Then it clicked.

Cody: Hold on, you're the one who caused that noise from the cave when I was mining!

Mindy: I just wanted to scare you. *cries*

Cody: *pats her shoulder* I understand but- Wait, I don't understand. Why did you try to scare me?

Mindy: Because I'm a spider you dummy! I scare humans; it's like a hobby to me.

Cody glanced up at the sky.

Cody (thinking): So this girl is the spider. No wonder she tried so hard to scare me. But, don't spiders become hostile at night?

Mindy: *keeps crying*

Cody: *comforts her* its okay. You don't have to cry about it. Just calm down, everything will be all right.

Mindy: *takes a break from crying and looks up at the sky. It was night* Uh oh…

Cody: What is it? No, don't tell me…

They were both frightened when they heard the zombies moan in the darkness.

Cody: Come on! *he grabs Mindy's hand and pulls her inside his house*

Cody slammed the door just as the zombies appeared into view. Both he and Mindy sat on the floor, panting.

Cody: That… was close.

The orange-haired teen glanced at the girl in from of him.

Cody: So, what's your name?

Mindy: It's Mindy. Mindy the spider girl.

Cody: Nice to meet you Mindy. I'm Cody.

Mindy: Yeah, thanks.

Cody looked outside at the zombies, the monsters trying to get in but can't. Then he looked at Mindy, sympathy for her failures and fear for her safety filled him.

Cody: Um, Mindy?

Mindy: What do you want?

Cody: Would you like to stay here for the night?

Mindy: *surprised* me!?

Cody: I know it's a little sudden, but at least until morning when the monsters are gone.

Mindy: Well um… heh, this is kind of awkward.

Cody: How so?

Mindy: The person whom I tried to attack a bunch of times today if offering me a place to stay. It's ironic so it makes me feel awkward.

Cody: I think you're just shy. But there's no surprise that I'm being nice to you after you tried attacking me. It just shows that I have a good heart and is kind to others, friend or foe.

Mindy: *smiles as she acknowledged what Cody said*

Cody: *smiles back*

Just then, Cupa walked in and saw Cody and Mindy sitting on the floor.

Cupa: Cody!

Cody: *blushes as Cupa jumped and hugged him* Cupa!?

Cupa: It turned night and you weren't back yet. I got so worried and-

Cody: Uh, Cupa?

Cupa: *looks at him* what?

They both heard the spider girl giggling at the both look at her.

Mindy: Hey Cody, who's your girlfriend?

Cody: *blushes* Cupa's not- I mean, we're not dating! Right?

Cupa: *breaks the hug and turns to Mindy* Hey, you're that girl from earlier. Remember, when you tripped?

Mindy: Yeah, I remember…

Cody: Ahem, Mindy this is Cupa. Cupa this is Mindy, the spider.

Cupa: Oh cool. Nice to meet you Mindy.

Mindy: You too.

Cody: I was just offering Mindy a place to sleep for the night. Is that okay with you guys?

Cupa: Yes of course! Hold on; let me tell the others so they know. *runs upstairs*

Cody stood up with Mindy. The orange-haired teen looked around his house, wondering if he should expand it. He glanced at Mindy, who was looking outside at the monsters. From her expression, not only was she scared of them, but she was heartbroken that there were spiders outside trying to kill her too.

Cody: Mindy?

Mindy: What? Oh, hi.

Cody: Is everything okay? You look kind of sad.

Mindy: It's… nothing.

Cody: Are you sure?

Mindy: Yes but, *yawn* I'm tired. I should get some sleep.

Cody: I'll craft you a bed. Follow me upstairs. Everyone's waiting.

After leading her to the second floor and introducing her to everyone, Cody crafted some extra beds for Snowy, Andr, and Mindy. He made one for Iris too but instead she continued patrolling the house. He rested his head on his pillow, thinking about what a day it has been. He wondered if any one missed him back home. He sure did.

_**Part 3: Multiplayer mode**_

It had been three days ever since Cody had departed reality into minecraft. The news was buzzing worldwide. This is a scene from Channel 5 news that is currently playing on TV right now:

Reporter: This is Rachel Delany from Channel 5 news. Three days ago, a young 17 year old boy named Cody Dawson had suddenly disappeared from his own home. The police investigated the crime scene, but there was absolutely no evidence on Cody's disappearance. Although what was reported was his chair being toppled over, but that was it. The boy could've just run away but the mother explained that he was inside playing minecraft when the incident happened. Channel 5 had questioned family and friends if Cody had any enemies, but he didn't have any. Parents are becoming more and more worried because a similar incident occurred a few months ago when a few high school kids had suddenly disappeared from their households. There was nothing to report, no evidence to be found, except for the things they all had in common. One, they were all high school students. Two, they were 16 to 18 years of age. And three, they all played minecraft. No one knows what is happening exactly but the police do not seem to be investigating this any further.

The screen switched to an African American male wearing a police uniform. In the heading it said 'Chief of Police'

Chief of Police: It's crazy. No, it's insane. These kids were living such good lives from what I heard, but all of a sudden they just vanish into thin air from their own homes. It's just crazy. Either these kids ran off somewhere, or they were kidnapped by a pro. Cops are everywhere searching and asking about them. I understand the concern of their parents but without any evidence to go on with, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.

The screen was switched back to the reporter.

Reporter: What kind of crime leaves absolutely no evidence? Police are working hard but what happened is still a mystery. In other news-

The TV was shut off. Mrs. Dawson set the remote on the table in the living room.

Mrs. Dawson (thinking): Cody…

She buried her face in her hands, and she wept.

_After school_

Cody's friends, Matt and Darren, were talking outside campus along with Arianna. They all met Sunday, the day Cody promised to take them all out to pizza. Like Matt and Darren, Arianna was also concerned for Cody's safety.

Matt: So, what are we going to do?

Darren: I don't know. Cody's usually the one who plans everything. But now he's gone… *he was close to tears when he said the last sentence*

Arianna: Poor Cody… I really hope he's okay.

Matt: Look Darren, Cody's not dead. He's just missing. And I agree with Arianna. I really hope he's okay too.

Darren: But what do we do now?

Matt: I don't know, but Cody wouldn't want us to mourn him forever. I'm going home to play minecraft.

Darren: Wait, I think I know how to find Cody!

Arianna: Really!? How!?

Darren: You said that you were going to play minecraft right?

Matt: Yeah, so?

Darren: So the only other person I know who loves to play minecraft is Cody. And he plays it wherever he goes.

Matt: So you mean that wherever Cody is, he is most likely on a computer or on his phone…

Matt/ Darren: Playing minecraft!

Arianna: Wow, I never thought of that!

Matt: But how will we know if Cody is playing minecraft and on which device?

Darren: We'll search on the forums and ask. Or we can join his server and search for him there.

Matt: Doesn't sound too reliable… But what have we got to lose?

Arianna: Um, I actually play minecraft too. I can join his server as well as you guys.

Darren: Awesome! You know how to join a server right?

Arianna: Yes but I need to know which one I have to go to.

Darren: Just join the server named _Geromianse129_ and you'll meet us there.

Arianna: Okay. Well, I've got to go. Bye Darren! Bye Matt!

Matt/ Darren: Bye Arianna!

The light haired brunette went to the bus stop where the school bus was waiting for her. Matt looked at Darren with a concerned expression.

Matt: Darren, do you really think this is going to work?

Darren: Like you said: what do we got to lose? We are just going to have to try.

Matt: If you say so…

Darren: We'll find him Matt. C'mon, I'll drop you off at your house.

_Later that night_

Darren was the first to logon to Cody's server. Even he was unsure of his plan, but at least he had to try _something_. Once he was in, an abnormal static appeared on his screen.

Darren: Huh? Mom, something's up with my computer!

Then his entire screen lit up and a flash of light shone all over his room.

Darren: W-What is-?!

He was not able to finish his sentence, since he wasn't there when the light faded.

_Matt's house_

Matt (thinking): I hope Darren's right about this…

The dark haired teen scooted his chair closer to the computer. He was sipping a cup of soda from Burger King with a straw. When he joined Cody's server, the same static appeared on his screen. He barely had time to respond when the light absorbed him. His soda fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he found himself flying upside down through a golden swirling vortex. He straightened himself and saw a light at the end of the vortex. Matt stuck his hand out and touched it. It was dust which broke apart when his hand touched it and faded away. He looked forward at saw the light coming closer and closer…

Matt: Whooooooaaaaaa!

Inside a pink room with a pink bed and white nightstand with a mirror, Arianna activated her computer and joined the server she was told to go to. By then, a little girl had entered her room. She had long light brown hair, and held a notebook in both arms.

Leslie: Arianna! Can you help me with my homework?

Arianna: Okay Leslie, just bring your backpack here and we'll start.

Leslie: Okay!

By the time she left the room, static appeared on Arianna's computer. It made a strange noise.

Arianna: Huh?!

Leslie: *looks into her room* Arianna… what's going on?

Arianna: No! Stay back!

It was too late. Both girls shrieked, and the light appeared again and consumed them both. A few moments later, their mother entered the room with candy cane mittens and a tray with cookies on it.

Mrs. Jamison: Girls, would you like some-? Arianna? Leslie?

_Inside minecraft_

Darren opened his eyes and found himself in the strange cubed land.

Darren: Where am I? Am I in… minecraft?

He looked down at the chat screen and it said _El Toro Leon joined the game_. Then the chat boxed said _TechnoMani321 joined the game_. Darren looked to his right and saw Matt next to him.

Darren: Matt?

Matt: *looks at him* Darren? Is that you?

Darren: Matt what are you doing here?

Matt: What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? How did you get in here?

Darren: That's what I wanted to ask you! What the hell happened? How did I get here?

Matt: Let me guess: your computer screen started to static strangely and then a light appeared and had you flying through a swirling vortex made out of glowing dust?

Darren: …! How did you…?

Matt: Same thing happened with me.

Darren: So _that's_ what happened! But I'm not sure about that swirling vortex thing…

Both boys heard a hiss and both saw a bunch of creepers approaching them.

Darren: Oh shit, run!

Both of them ran at full speed away from the creepers. As they were running, the chat box then said _FlowerPetal678910 joined the game. Princess Daisy joined the game._

Matt: Who the hell are _FlowerPetal678910_ and _Princess Daisy_!?

Darren: Just forget about it and just run!

Just then, _FlowerPetal678910_ (Arianna) and _Princess Daisy_ (Leslie) spawned inside the world, a far distance from Matt and Darren. The young girl clutched her older sister.

Leslie: Arianna… What's going on? Where are we?

Arianna: Calm down Leslie. I… I think we're in minecraft.

An_ sssssssss… _sent a shiver up both of their spines. They saw three creepers approach them.

Arianna: Run!

She grabbed her sister's hand but stopped in her tracks when she was about to make a break for it. More creepers appeared. Pretty quickly, they were surrounded with creepers, every one with a killing intent for them. Arianna picked up her sister and was forced to back up. Her back bumped into a tree, and she instantly found that there was no way of escape. They were trapped, doomed to die by a gang of creepers. Both girls clung onto each other hard and screamed like they never screamed before as the creepers closed the circle around them. A shadow of a creeper was in front of them. Their first entry into a new world, and they were greeted by an explosive death. It was that moment when all hope was lost.

_Meanwhile_

Matt and Darren had their hand on their knees, taking in air like they were going to dive right into the ocean.

Matt: My God… those creepers are fast!

Darren: I know… We were lucky enough to get away from them.

Darren leaned his back against a tree and rested. Matt walked up to him, his expression was confused.

Matt: Dude, you don't look like your minecraft skin.

Darren: What do you mean?

Matt: Aren't you supposed to look like some stupid bull when you're in minecraft?

Darren: Depends. Aren't you supposed to look like some retarded robot when you're in minecraft?

Matt: Touché. You know, even though we don't look like our skins, we don't look blocky either like how we were supposed to look.

Darren: Hey, you're right!

Matt: Well whatever happened, we'd better find some shelter and food and stuff before nightfall.

Darren: Yeah, let's do that.

Once they agreed to do that, they worked together to find everything they need to survive. Matt collected the wood and mined for coal, while Darren gathered wool and food for them to eat. They built their house when sunset had just arrived.

Darren: C'mon before the monsters show up!

Both boys went inside their temporary household. Darren handed Matt some raw pork.

Darren: It's raw, but since we have no furnace we can't cook it.

Matt: I think I can see that, but thank you anyway.

The house they built was just a one room home with only a crafting bench and two beds inside, alit with four torches. Zombies were banging on the door outside.

Darren: Ah ignore them. They won't hurt you as long as you're inside.

Matt: It's not that. I'm just getting worried.

Darren: *jokes* about what? the monsters?

Matt: About Cody.

Darren: Cody? How come?

Matt: Cody had disappeared without a trace. And the only evidence we found was that his laptop was still on and his chair was toppled over.

Darren: What does that have to do with what we're in now?

Matt: If my suspicions are correct, the reason Cody disappeared is the same reason we're here!

Darren: You mean that Cody…

Matt: could very well be here too? Yes. And yes.

Darren: *stands up* Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go find him!

Matt: Hold on. *grabs his shoulder* We can't go out now. Just wait until tomorrow, when there are fewer zombies out there.

Darren: *tightens his fist* …okay. Let's get some sleep if we want to start searching for Cody.

Matt: Good plan bro.

Both teens get into bed at the same time. Darren however, stayed up while Matt slept in bed. Worriness for his friend and confusion overwhelmed him. He just hoped by tomorrow, everything will be just fine.

_**Part 4: A dramatic reunion**_

_A few days later_

Two teen boys stepped out of the woods and into the open. The brown haired teen wore an iron chest plate, while the dark haired teen wore an iron helmet and boots. They each had an iron sword in their hands.

Matt: Dude, we've been walking for hours.

Darren: Quit complaining. You can go a little farther.

Matt: Hold on. *stops walking and points* look.

Darren looked in the direction Matt was pointing at, and saw a house.

Darren: I don't believe it. We're-

Matt: We're saved! Yahoo!

Darren: Ah- hey wait up!

As they ran towards the house, the structure became clearer and clearer to see. It was a two-story house with a medium-sized section attached to the right hand side of the house and the back. Matt held out his arm and stopped himself and Darren when they were right in front of the door.

Matt: Hold on, I just had a thought.

Darren: *puts Matt's arm down* What is it now?

Matt: What if no one lives here?

Darren: Dude, you've gotta be kidding me. _Somebody_ had to build the house so they could _live_ in it, am I right?

Matt: I honestly don't know. What if nobody's home?

Darren: Well we'll find out! *knocks on the door*

As he knocked, a certain orange-haired teen looked up from the book he was reading.

Voice: Coming!

The orange-haired teenage boy opened the door and looked at the two boys standing in his doorway.

? : Can I help you?

Matt: Hi um, my friend and I are kind of lost and we wondered if we can stay here for a little bit. We've been walking for a long time and we need to rest, so can we stay here?

?: Hold on. You guys look familiar to me.

Darren: But we've never met, right?

The orange haired teen studied them for a moment until he realized something that brought great joy to him. He didn't show it though.

?: This may sound kind of strange but, can you take off your armor?

Darren: Our armor? Why?

?: I just want to see something really quickly.

Matt: *sigh* Just do it.

Darren and Matt took off their armor and the orange haired teen smiled in recognition. Darren wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans, while Matt wore a blue patterned button up shirt and light blue pants. But someone like Cody Dawson wasn't the one to forget old friends so easily.

Cody: Matt? Darren? Is that really you?

Darren: Wait, how do you know our names?

Cody: It's me, Cody!

Darren: Cody?

Matt: *makes a fart sound* Don't make me laugh. Cody has brown hair and brown eyes. You're not him!

Cody: Want me to prove it?

Darren: Okay. Shoot.

Cody: Ahem. Darren when you were ten you slipped on your skateboard and I laughed. Your favorite color is blue yet you have a red car. Matt, you're a techno geek who helped me with that science project a few months back. Darren told me once that from time to time you go on your computer and you ma-

Matt/ Darren: Cody!

Both teens give him a bro hug and Cody returned it. When the embraced ended…

Matt: Too much information bro. Too much.

Cody: Well, at least you know now that I'm the real Cody.

Darren: But dude, what the hell happened to your hair? It's orange, and your eyes are blue!

Cody: It's a long story…

They all heard a voice inside Cody's house.

Voice: Hey!

Darren: Who was that?

Cody: That I think was…

Andr teleported right next to Cody. The ender lady was holding a golden block in her hands.

Darren: Whoa!

Matt: Holy shit!

Cody: Andr!?

Andr: *looks at him* Oh. Hi Cody.

Voice: Come back here you thief!

Mindy the spider girl came running and tried to take the golden block away from Andr, but of course she was too short to reach.

Andr: *sticks her tongue out*

Mindy: *pissed* Why you-!

Cody: *puts his arm in the way* that's enough you two.

Then Snowy appears and asks Cody about what was going on.

Snowy: Cody, what's going on?

Cody: Snowy! It's nothing I-

Cupa hugged him from behind.

Cody: Cupa!?

Cupa: Come hang out with me Cody!

Cody: Um… Cupa, I have a bit on my plate right now…

Mindy: *struggling to pry the gold block from Andr's hands* Cody!

Andr: *effortlessly grabbing on to the block* Cody…

Snowy: Cody?

Cupa: Cody!

Cody: One at a time please I- *remembers something* Oh that's right! I have to introduce you all to my friends! Everyone, this is-

He stopped at the sight of his friend's faces. They were white and were glaring at him.

Cody: Uh… heh heh. I can explain.

_After_

When everyone was inside the house, Cody introduced the girls to the guys.

Cody: Darren, Matt, these are my friends. This is Cupa, Snowy, Andr, and Mindy. Everyone, this is Darren and Matt, my two best friends.

Every girl: Hello.

Darren: Hi

Darren (thinking): Cody befriended all these girls!? Do they all live here too!?

Matt: Yo.

Matt (thinking): God damn you Cody! Leaving us guys for all these cute girls living in your house!

Then Iris walked through Cody's door. Matt and Darren looked back and were surprised to see the iron woman.

Cody: Just in time. Matt, Darren, the lady who walked in is my iron golem, Iris. Iris, this is Matt and Darren.

Iris: Hello there. Are you friends with Master Cody?

Matt/ Darren: *stuttering*

Cody: Yes they are.

Iris: Oh good. Also, there were a few mobs approaching your house but I took care of them all.

Cody: Awesome job Iris. Keep up the great work!

Iris: Thank you master. *leaves to continue patrolling*

Cody: She's a nice person. She calls me 'master' even though I tell her not to.

He was silenced when Matt and Darren looked back at him. There expressions were unamused.

Cody: *sweat drop* Hey girls, why don't you go outside and get to know each other more? I'll stay here and have a chat with my friends.

Mindy: Whatever.

Cupa: Okay!

Snowy: Sure.

Andr: …

Once they all left and after Andr closed the door, Cody started the conversation.

Cody: So guys, what's up? I'm glad you're here. You saw my girl friends- Uh, I didn't mean it like THAT, I meant that they were my friends and they were girls so I guess that makes them my girl fr-

Matt: *softly* Dude. What the fuck?

Cody: What do you mean? I was just saying that they were all my friends but they're all girls. That's it.

Darren: And do they all live with you?

Cody: Yeah pretty much. Not that we actually do anything like THAT.

Matt: Did you even think about your bros once Cody?

Cody: Matt of course I did! I would never forget! It's just that there was a lot going on and I-

Darren: *nods* Oh, I see how it is.

Cody: How what is?

Darren: *walks up to Cody and looks down on him as he spoke* You forget about us, the people you grew up with, like some… toy that you don't play with anymore?

Cody: *appalled* I didn't-

Darren: *interrupting him* you throw us aside like some gummy wrapper after you ate the gum?!

Cody: No I didn't I just… I…

Matt: Dude. *walks next to Darren* I'm ashamed at you.

Cody: It's not like that at all!

Darren: Really?

Cody: Yes really! What made you think otherwise?

Darren: Oh, nothing, just that while you were missing those three days we looked for you everywhere in town.

Cody: *struck speechless*

Darren: *went on* And yet here you are, living the good life with a bunch of girls living with you.

Matt: Did you get laid already?

Cody: No! It's just that-

Darren: Just what Cody? That you get an awesome life while we work?

Cody: *suddenly angry* Okay, you know what? I think that you two are just jealous of me living with all these girls in minecraft in _my_ house.

Darren: *walks even closer to him* And do you know what Cody? Perhaps we are jealous. But that doesn't mean that we have to be separated.

Cody: *surprised* What did you say?

Matt: If… If you're going to live a good life, then at least include us in it.

Cody: Guys I…

He stood speechless for a moment when he saw Matt's face. Even Darren's expression changed.

Cody: *smiles* Okay. From now on, we stick together, no matter what.

Darren: And that's how it should be.

Cody: I missed you guys a lot.

Darren: And we missed you too.

Matt: *close to tears*

Cody: *voice cracks* Aw come here you sons of bitches.

He opened his arms and he hugged Matt and Darren, and they returned it.

Every girl outside: Aw…..

Cody hugged his friends like he never hugged anyone before, regardless of the fact that they were guys. He never knew how much he made everyone back home worry about him. And they never knew how much he missed them. At first, he got a little worried himself about how they were all going to get back, and about all the mobs that were attacking. But he instantly forgot about it. In any kind of situation that shows its face at anytime, he forgot to worry about it. At least he was with his bros now, to face these situations. Together. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

So was chapter 3 a good one? If it was or you want to comment about it, let me know by writing a review. By the way, I'm planning something big in chapter 4 that I know every butter fan will love. Oops! I gave too much away! *pause* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and there is a lot more headed your way! Until then, Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone, I'm back once again with a new chapter for Legend of Minecraft. By the way, I think I mentioned something about butter in my last chapter. That was actually for another chapter, but not this one. I guess I failed D: Anyway, Cody's real adventure in this fanfic is just about to begin!**

**_Chapter 04: The Great Mine Adventure!_**

**_Part 1: The adventure begins!_**

After Cody carried out the introductions, he had to rethink the output of his house all over again. He decided to increase the size of his house into a mansion. He planned it out like this: the right hand section of the mansion would contain all of their food and supplies. The left hand section was still a work in progress, but for now it just had crates and crafting benches. The middle section would be the living room, with a chimney. At last the upper section would be where everyone slept. There were several rooms for each and everyone in the mansion. It took a while, but thanks to everyone pitching in, they got it done in just one day! However, life in minecraft is starting to prove to be more difficult than the orange haired teen imagined. It began just as Cody finished the last room.

First…

Cody: There, all finished.

Matt: *taps on his shoulder* Cody?

Cody: *looks at him* Oh hey Matt. What's up?

Matt: We're out of cobblestone.

Cody: I don't see how the cobblestone was wasted. This mansion is made out of wood.

Cupa: Cody! *runs up to him*

Cody: Cupa? What's wrong?

Cupa: We ran out of iron.

Cody: You're kidding.

Then…

Mindy: Cody! *runs up to him*

Cody: What is it?

Mindy: I'm all out of gold ingots because _someone_ kept stealing all of my gold blocks!

Cody: Andr just likes your blocks. Endermen always pick up blocks they think are useful to them.

Then after…

Iris: Master Cody.

Cody: What is it now?

Iris: We ran out of materials to make any more armor and weapons.

Cody: Why is everyone coming to me all of a sudden?

Darren: Because you're our leader. This is your house after all.

Cody: Darren!? Where'd you come from?

Pretty soon, everyone was going to Cody for every single problem.

Cupa: Cody, we need more furnaces but we have no more iron.

Matt: I can't make flint and steel without any cobble.

Mindy: I knew it! Cody, Andr keeps stealing all of my blocks!

Andr: Am not!

Mindy: Are too!

Snowy: We don't have a lot of water left Cody. What should we do?

There were so many problems and requests for Cody that he ran off to his room. He was in some serious jelly. What could be done so that everyone's needs are satisfied? Where could he go so he can fix every problem in his house? He sat on his bed in a curled up ball trying to come up with an answer. And then he had an idea!

Darren: A mining adventure?

Cody: Yes! We'll call it the Great Mine Adventure!

The orange haired teen had called everyone to the living room so he could discuss his idea. The living room was a large space. The chimney was in the back wall between two torches. A red wool couch extended from the front wall to the side one. There was a 6 by 8 carpet on the floor. It was made from blue dyed wool, with the design of a red target on it. Everyone was sitting on that carpet while Cody stood in front of them.

Matt: How would we be able to do that? We don't even know where to start.

Cody: Exactly!

Matt: *gives him a confused look*

Cody: It's true; we don't know where to start. But remember, this is minecraft, where anything is possible. We'll just find a cave and search for all of the things we need there!

Mindy: But how would we do that without any supplies?

Cody: We take some wood, make some wooden tools and later on we'll get some new better ones.

Snowy: That's doesn't sound like a bad idea!

Andr: But first we need to know who is going on this adventure.

Cody: Simple my dear ender friend. Matt, Darren and I will go on this adventure while the rest of you stay here.

Cupa: But Cody, why can't we go with you?

Cody: Because I'm trying to keep the party as small as possible so there are fewer casualties.

Matt: Yeah! *stands up next to Cody* Don't worry about a thing ladies. The men will go on this adventure and come back safe and sound!

Darren: *stands next to Cody as well* I agree. Let us guys handle it. Matt and I will keep an eye on Cody.

Cody: Hey, I don't cause a lot of trouble!

Darren: I'm kidding you dumbass.

Cody: Oh.

Cupa: Cody… *hugs him*

Cody: *blush*

Matt/ Darren: *snickering*

Cupa: If you are going to go on this adventure, just promise me this one thing.

Cody: What is it?

Cupa: That you'll come back safe and sound.

Cody: *smiles and hugs her back* Don't worry Cupa. I will. You have my word.

Everyone: Aw…..

The embrace lasted for a few seconds until they broke apart.

Cody: Okay, let's get everything we need for this adventure.

Everyone: Yes sir!

Once they got all the wood, the three teen boys returned home to finish getting what they need. Cupa and Snowy gave them plenty of cooked steak, cooked pork, cooked chicken, cooked fish, some apples and carrots, and a bucket of milk. Iris crafted their weapons and tools from the wood they collected, along with a bunch of torches and leftover sticks. She even made leather armor for them to wear. Andr gave them each two potions of regeneration and Mindy gave them some string to craft bows. Once they had all of their supplies, they exited the door saying their goodbyes.

Matt: Bye girls!

Darren: Bye ladies!

Snowy: Bye guys!

Andr: Bye!

Mindy: Be careful! And bring me some gold ingots okay!?

Iris: Return home safely Master Cody!

Cupa: *holding Cody's hands* be safe.

Cody: I will Cupa *kisses her on the cheek*

Cupa: *blushes*

Cody: *slips away from her hands and turns to his bros* Matt. Darren. Let's get moving.

Matt/ Darren: *gives a salute* Yes sir!

As the boys walked away, they waved back at everyone at the mansion, then left to begin their Great Mine Adventure.

Cody, Matt and Darren were walking through a field of grass with hills alongside them. The sun was high in the sky, everything seemed peaceful. No caves were in sight.

Matt: Hey, did any you guys see any caves around this place?

Darren: *shakes his head* Nope.

Cody: Nada.

Matt: Well that's a fine way to start a mining adventure.

Cody: Hey, you guys have been in the real world while I was gone, right?

Darren: Yeah, why?

Cody: Do you know what happened to my mom?

Matt: Your mom? Why?

Cody: I just want to know how she's doing. She must have been pretty upset when I left.

Matt: Yeah, she was crying and stuff like that.

Darren: Matt!

Matt: What?

Cody: It's okay. *sighs, then looks up at the sky* I have to get back into reality, for my mother's sake.

Matt: You're a good man Cody.

Darren: By the way Cody, how did you meet Cupa and all the other girls anyway?

Cody: It's a long story…

He told them everything that happened, from the beginning to end. He told them about meeting Cupa in the center of a village and promising to be her friend. He told them about accidentally meeting Claudette the witch and her giving him the supplies to build Snowy and Iris, his golems. He told them about saving Andr's life from creepers and how Mindy keep trying to scare him, but kept failing and eventually they became friends.

Darren: Wow Cody, sounds like you've been keeping yourself occupied.

Cody: Right? But you know, I still can't figure out why my hands look like this.

Matt: Maybe it's a glitch of some kind.

Cody: Yeah, maybe.

Darren: Well whatever the reason, as long as you're the Cody I know, then I'm cool with it.

Cody: Thanks.

Matt: By the way, I wanna ask you something.

Cody: What is it?

Matt: Exactly, what is your relationship with Cupa?

Cody: Cupa? Um… *blushes* we're just friends.

Darren: Just friends?

Cody: Yeah, just friends.

Matt: Then why do you guys look like a couple when you're together? And what's with that blush?

Cody: Well I… uh…

Darren: *says after a few seconds passed* you LIKE her, don't you?

Cody: Perhaps. Maybe a little.

Matt: Dude you should ask her out!

Cody: Um, I'll think about it.

Matt: Dude, I know love when I _see_ it. You guys clearly have it going on.

Cody: Oh, and you're supposed to be some love expert? What about you and Andr?

Matt: …!

Darren: *confused* What about them?

Matt: It's nothing…!

Cody: Don't lie to me. You've been taking glances at her for the past few hours.

Matt: So?

Cody: So I'm saying that YOU must like HER.

Matt: A-a… and so what?!

Cody: *looks at him in a sly expression* _you_ should ask her out.

Matt: Me? Uh uh, not until YOU ask Cupa out!

Cody: If you say I should date Cupa as your brilliant 'advice', how come you can't follow your OWN advice and ask Andr out? Surely you can set some example to me.

Matt: *struck speechless*

Darren: oooo, Matt you just got BURNED!

He and Cody laugh.

Matt: *blushes hard* W-well, um… w-what about you Darren!?

Darren: *stops laughing* Hm? Me?

Matt: Yeah you! Do YOU like any girls!? Did YOU ask them out!?

Cody: Yeah, I was wondering that. Who do you like Darren?

Darren: No one.

Both of them were shocked.

Cody: No one!? Why not!?

Matt: Clearly you have to like _someone_. Unless…

Darren: Matt it's not like that!

Cody: Then what is it?

The sports player noticed a few blocks above the ground in his path. He hopped on block to the other with his right foot, then his left foot, then again as he spoke to his friends.

Darren: It's just that I've only known them for a short amount of time.

Cody: So?

Darren: So I don't like to rush. In relationships I mean. What I'm trying to say is that I haven't really gotten to know them yet, and until I know what they're really like, I can't say who I truly like or not.

Matt: Oh so you're one of those people who want to get to know them first.

Darren: Exactly.

Cody: But they're all nice and friendly. They're cute too, honestly.

Darren: Maybe, but it's not about the outside, it's about the _inside_ which matters to me. That's what I want in a woman, to be as beautiful and as amazing in the inside just as she is on the outside.

Cody: You know, that is very good thinking. Internal beauty matters most.

Darren: Now you get it. *gets off the blocks leading to another direction and continues walking*

Cody: Hey, what time is it?

Matt: Let's see… *looks up at the sky and sees the sun going down* It's still day time but my guess is that in another 2 or 3 more hours, it's going to be sunset.

Darren: Then we won't have enough time to build a shelter. We need to find a cave right now.

Cody: We have to save our supplies too.

The orange haired teen thinks as the suns continues going down while his friends are looking at him.

Cody: We need to find a cave.

Matt: That's what Darren just said!

Cody: We should hurry.

The three teens speed walked in the grassy plain. The next thing they knew, it was sunset.

Inside a cave, blocked off with wooden blocks, Cody Matt and Darren found a shelter for the night. There was a torch flickering in the center. The mobs were trying to get in, but couldn't. The three teens were safe, for now. Matt was pacing back and forth, while Cody and Darren were sitting calmly on the floor.

Matt: *fuming* Great, now what!? We're stuck here inside this cave with all these mobs outside trying to kill us. This place is a dead end too!

Cody: *finishes eating a piece of steak* Well, if it's a dead end, then we mine through it.

Matt: *looks at him* What do you mean?

Cody: We have picks don't we? Let's just begin our adventure here by mining through that wall.

Darren: Hey, that's actually not a bad idea! *stands up*

Matt: *blinks* you think so?

Darren: Yeah man. Let's bust through this wall and hopefully we'll end up in a cave.

Matt: Hopefully.

Cody: *standing up* let's get started. We wasted all of our wooden blocks completely to close off the cave entrance too.

Matt: Yeah, don't remind me…

Darren: Guys just shut up and start mining!

With that, they all took out their picks and began mining the back of the cave. It was a dead end made from cobblestone. With luck, they could find some flint AND find a cave system. The dead end was deeper than they thought. It took them a while to mine through. Once their wooden picks wore out, Cody crafted stone pickaxes and they continued mining. To save up on torches, Darren got and placed the same torch they used earlier every few feet or so. Once it seemed to go on forever…

Cody: Now this is getting ridiculous.

Matt: We'll never find a cave system like this!

Darren mined a cobblestone block out as they were talking and sees an opening on the other side. He held his breath in excitement. He called out to his friends.

Matt: What?

Darren: You are going to want to see this.

He mined an opening big enough for the three of them to walk through. Once they walked to the other side, every one of them gasped. They were staring at an enormous cave system! It was amazing to look at. There was a waterfall on one part of the cave, and another one made of lava on one other side. Everywhere they looked, they saw ores of every kind. They saw iron, gold, one or two diamond ores, and emerald. There were, of course, mobs in the cave but they were all the way at the bottom. Some of you may ask how they were able to see all of that in such a large, deep and dark cave. Well my friends, there were glowstone blocks in various parts of the cave that made everything so easy to see. Each of the three teenagers was staring at the cave wide-eyed.

Cody: *in awe* Wow…

Matt: Dude, this place is so BIG!

His last word echoed throughout the entire cave.

Darren: You were right Cody; there was a cave system here.

Matt: Hey, look! *points*

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a bridge.

Matt: It's a bridge! And look, there are glowstone blocks in a path leading past that bridge!

Darren: That's odd. That would mean that someone was here before us.

Cody: Who knows? Maybe that person is still in here somewhere.

Matt: You could be right about that. Maybe he'll even help us?

Cody Let's head to that bridge and follow those glowstone blocks. And remember to mine any ore you find along the way.

Darren/ Matt: Yes sir!

With that, they jumped down from one block to the other until they reached the bridge. Cody told his friends to come on and they followed the glowing blocks.

**_Part 2: The World's Largest Cave_**

Meanwhile, deep, deep, _deep_ inside the cave, there was a mineshaft. All of the entrances to the shaft were blocked off by glass blocks. Inside the mineshaft, was a young girl laying down on the floor, reading an enchanting book and nibbling on a piece of bread. She had short purple hair with a small ponytail on either side of her head tied with two red beads each. She had red eyes, an aqua jacket with striped sleeves and a black skirt. Unbeknownst to her, there was a woman who walked silently behind her. The woman had dusty black hair, brown eyes, wore a short shirt covering only the top and mid-section of her breasts and her shoulders. Her under breasts along with her slim tummy were exposed. She also wore very short shorts that revealed practically her whole legs. She also wore gloves, had a bow on her back, and had a hat on her head that had the face of the skeleton on it. The skeleton lady looked down at her roommate in a tired expression. Then she poked her in the stomach. The spider girl jumped in surprise. She glared at her skeleton friend.

Cave Spider girl: Don't do that! You know I don't like being poked!

Skeleton girl: Well I wouldn't have to if you hadn't been so lazy all the time.

These two girl's names are Mandy the Cave Spider and Cindy the Skeleton.

Mandy: Wha- Lazy! *sits up* I do plenty of work here!

Cindy: Yeah, like sitting on your butt all day is work.

Mandy: *crosses her arms and looks away* Well you don't know that I work 'cause you don't see me do it.

Cindy: I'm here with you 24/7. How could I not see you doing any work?

Mandy: Because I do it behind your back, so there!

Cindy: Watching dust bunnies is not work. Besides, if you even bothered to help out around our home, I would see you move around way more often and not in the same place every time I look.

Mandy: *sweat drop* Well I, uh… j-just leave me alone!

Cindy: *smirks* Looks like you were lying all along, weren't you?

Mandy: Oh just shut up will you!?

Mandy is, as you can tell, a lazy spider. She doesn't bother doing any work except for collecting valuables. She often tries to act cool to cover up whatever she does or on a daily basis. She has a short temper too. Cindy is more like a big sister to her. Well, maybe more like a mother. Mature, caring, and often nags Mandy about her laziness and to help clean up their house more. And yes, the mineshaft is their house. They blocked it off with glass blocks so they are protected from the mobs that try to kill them. That just goes to show that real mobs are even hostile to human mobs of the same kind.

Cindy: By the way, I found some more gold ingots for you.

Mandy: *expression changes* you did? Let me see them!

The skeleton girl gave her the ingots and Mandy was excited.

Mandy: Yesss! More gold for my collection!

She runs from Cindy to a door in the mineshaft. Mandy opens it, enters, and quickly closes it. Curiously, Cindy walks over to the door. There was a sign next to it that said, 'no one is allowed but Mandy! Unless I give you permission to'

Like she would ever give anyone permission to enter her private room. Cindy never looked inside because of what the sign said. She wasn't the one to break the rules, but she had to see what was inside. She slowly opened the door and went inside. Her mouth dropped as she looked around the room. The entire place was completely made out of gold! It was huge too! Every golden block shone radiantly; even the gold ores seemed to cast a yellow glow. Glowstones were placed around the room that may be the reason why all the gold was shining. It was an amazing sight. Why did Mandy hide all this from Cindy anyway? It's not like she doesn't trust her, right? At the end of the room was a bunch of large crates on the walls and the floor. Mandy was seen putting the ingots inside one of those crates. Then she skipped happily back toward the door. She opened her eyes and saw Cindy at the doorway. She was immediately surprised, and hurried to push Cindy out the door.

Mandy: *pushing Cindy* Get out get out get out!

Cindy: Okay okay!

Once Mandy got Cindy out the door, she slammed it shut stood in front of it.

Mandy: *furious* Can't you read signs!? 'No one is allowed to enter but Mandy' that's ME.

Cindy: Sorry, I was just wondering what was in there.

Mandy: Never go in here again! This is MY private room for me ONLY!

Cindy: Okay okay, I won't come in. I promise.

Mandy: *lowers her voice* fine.

She walks away trying to act cool like nothing happened. Cindy looked at the door to Mandy's private room. She sighed.

Cindy (thinking): Mandy hasn't grown up a bit after all these years. But *smiles* that's still okay with me.

She walks away to continue her chores.

**_Part 3: Residents of the cave_**

As the three teenagers were walking, they took in some amazing sights. The glowstone blocks showed them many waterfalls, some spectacular structures; there were even a few ice blocks. No wonder it was a little chilly.

Cody: Wow, this place is  
amazing!

Darren: Right? We'll definitely find some valuables in here.

Matt: Hey guys look! The glowstone blocks are leading into some kind of mineshaft.

Cody: A mineshaft!?

He ran ahead and found the entrance to the shaft. There were rails, redstone dust connecting to buttons, and minecarts.

Darren: Wow, our very first mineshaft!

Cody: Hey look, there's some minecarts over there. The glowstone blocks seem to be headed somewhere beyond this shaft and so does the rails. Let's use the carts so they can take us to wherever the glowstone stops at.

Matt: Sounds like a good idea bro! I'll get the carts.

He picked up three minecarts that were lying on the floor, and then he placed one cart on the rail. He was surprised when Cody had jumped into the cart suddenly.

Matt: What the-!?

Cody: Too slow boys! *he pressed the button and the cart immediately took off*

Matt: Grr. *placed another block on the rail but Darren jumps into it*

Darren: Thanks *presses the button and takes off*

Matt: a-what I- ugh! These guys…

He put the last cart on the rail, pressed the button, and took off after his friends. Meanwhile, Cody had exited a tunnel was now riding through a vast cavern of diamond blocks and water running over those blocks. He looked back, and saw Darren not far from him, and then he saw Matt a little far from him. He laughed, and continued to look forward. The path they rode on was lead by glowstone blocks, which shone their way through tunnels, caverns, even a waterfall. After an hour of riding, Cody found himself making a turn to another tunnel. He kept riding until he saw a wall of glass blocks in his way. He screamed, and crashed through the wall. The minecart broke because the tracks ended at the glass, and he fell on his face. Darren followed, landing on top of him. Then Matt came and fell on top of them. When all three teens stood up, they were sore.

Cody: That hurt like a bitch… everyone okay?

Darren: Yeah, a little sore but we're still fine.

Then they heard a gasp ahead of them. They looked and saw the same spider girl I mentioned earlier in the last chapter. Her eyes were shocked to see them there.

Cody: Oh hi there. What's your name-

Mandy: *ran off to the side* Cindy! Intruders!

Cody: …? What was that about?

Darren and Matt both shrugged. Mandy came back again, only this time her skeleton friend Cindy was with her. The minute Darren saw her, his eyes went wide. For some reason, he couldn't take them off the skeleton girl. Her exposed skin, her slender form, her beauty was indescribable to him. Before he even knew it, his cheeks were beginning to get embarrassingly red. Cindy gave the three of them a hard look.

Cody: *smiles* hello there. I assume that it was you two who built that glowstone path?

Neither girl answered.

Cody: Well, we're not here to cause any harm. Let's be friends, all of us.

Cindy looked at Mandy who was hiding behind her. The cave spider girl sank a little lower to the ground. Although she didn't seem to be the one to be scared that easily, she hated intruders and so did Cindy. The skeleton girl went back to giving the boys a hard stare.

Matt: Uh, Cody?

Cody: *whispers* Hold on I got this. *looks back and Cindy and Mandy and takes a step forward* Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. We just want to make friends with you two.

He stopped when he noticed that the girls he was talking to took a step back when he stepped forward.

Matt: Cody, I don't think that they think the same way.

Cody: They just need a little convincing, that's all. *turns back to the female mobs* Like I was saying-

He was cut off when an arrow suddenly whizzed past his head. He stood there, realizing that it was Cindy who shot the arrow.

Matt: Uh, Cody!?

Cody (thinking): Incredible, I didn't even see her raise her bow. She must have a really fast shooting speed.

Cindy shot another arrow at his head again but this time Darren lowered his head so it flew past it a second time.

Cody: *looks up* Darren? What are you…?

Darren: You're welcome.

Cody: *stands up and grins* Sorry. And thanks.

Matt: *shakily* Uh, guys?

Both teens looked at Cindy, who was ready to shoot another arrow.

Cindy: Back off you evil home invaders! *shoots arrows at a fast speed*

All three teenagers moved left, right and down to dodge the arrows.

Cody: We're not evil, we just- whoa!

Cindy aimed carefully, and got Darren in the stomach. He kneeled in pain.

Cody: Darren!?

Darren: *painfully* I'm fine; it's like a little pinch, that's all!

Somehow Cody didn't believe him. He then heard Matt scream and saw that he was taken down by an arrow to his shoulder.

Cody: Matt!?

Darren fought his pain and rush to Matt's side. Fortunately, the dark haired teen was still alive.

Darren: You alright bro?

Matt: Yeah, but that hurt a lot! Getting shot really sucks balls!

Seeing the fact that his friends were getting hurt was proving to be a little much for Cody to handle. As a matter of fact, he was starting to get a little angry.

Cindy: You're next.

She shot another arrow at him. Instinctively, Cody flung his arm to one side with his wooden sword. The arrow was sliced in half and both pieces fell on the floor.

Cody: Okay, I seriously don't get what is going on with you. We came here to make peace and yet you're attacking us! Even my friends got hurt! What the hell is going on!?

He stood there, panting and waiting for an answer. Instead, what he saw was Cindy with a shocked expression. She wasn't the only one. Mandy was frozen in the same place just staring at him with wide eyes.

Cody: *anger cools a little* …? What?

He looked back and saw his friends with their mouths open.

Cody: Why is everyone staring at me now? What did I do?

He thought for a second until he almost freaked out.

Cody: Is there something on my face?

Darren: Dude… how did you do that?

Cody: …? Do what? *looks down at his sword and then looks at the arrow he sliced in half with it* did I do that?

Mandy: *whispers to Cindy* Cindy, what now? I don't know if you can stand a chance against someone who can block your attacks.

Cindy: Well, I…

Cody: *looks at her* So, have you decided to give up shooting us?

The skeleton girl raised her bow again, pulled back, hesitated, but shot the arrow. Cody dodged her arrow and deflected a few more with his sword.

Cody: *points to himself* Black belt in Tai-Kwan-Do and contender in Kung-fu, bitch.

Cindy: Grrr…!

Cody: You're a fast shooter, I'll admit, but I highly advise that you surrender now. I think even you should know when you can't win a fight.

Darren (thinking): Since when did he get so serious?

Cindy, realizing that she can't win against Cody, lowered her bow.

Cody: There. Now can we stop all this fighting?

The skeleton girl however, began to speak some surprising words.

Cindy: Okay, I lowered my bow and surrender to you.

She walked closer to Cody.

Cindy: Do whatever you want with me, but promise that you will leave Mandy alone.

Darren and Matt looked at each other like she was crazy. Mandy had her hand over her mouth. Cody had big black dots for eyes and smiled.

Cody: Um, repeat that please? I didn't quite catch what you said.

Cindy: I'm surrendering to you, and I'm giving you the right to do whatever you want with me. But in exchange, you leave my friend alone.

There was a silence around all of them. Then Cody burst out in laughter.

Cindy: *blushes hard* what's so funny?

Cody: I'm sorry but *laughs* I'm can't believe what you're saying. I'm not going to do that!

Cindy: *surprised* you're not?

Cody: Of course not! I'm not one of those perverted guys who would take advantage of things like this.

Cindy: But, I'm offering myself so I can protect my friend.

Cody: You don't have to do that! Just say you're sorry for attacking us like that and hurting my bros. Then we're cool.

The skeleton girl didn't know what to make of this. Perhaps not every non-human mob was evil and greedy.

Cindy: Okay um, I'm sorry for attacking you and I'm sorry for hurting your bros.

Cody: It's cool. It's actually a normal for a skeleton to shoot humans like us at first sight. That's pretty understandable to me.

Cindy: …! How did you know I was the skeleton!?

Cody: I lived with human mobs for a couple of days now. I can already tell that you're a human mob just by looking at you.

Cody (thinking): and I also checked out the mod before I downloaded it, so I know what every human mob looks like. It's actually really easy to remember them.

Cindy: Huh. I guess that you're not such a bad person after all.

Cody: Nope. You just made that assumption all on your own.

Mandy: *runs up to him* Guess what human mob I am.

Cody: Let me see… You're the cave spider!

Mandy: C-Correct! This guy must be some kind of psychic or something!

Cody: Not really.

Mandy: It's true!

As they were talking, Matt and Darren watched from behind.

Darren: Hey Matt, did you get any of what just happened here?

Matt: Nope. I have no clue.

Darren: Good. Me neither.

Cody: So what's your name?

Cindy: I'm Cindy the Skeleton, the fastest archer in the whole world.

Mandy: I'm Mandy the Cave Spider, and I'm a treasure hunter.

Cody: Oh really? What type of treasure do you hunt?

Mandy: Gold, Gold, and more Gold!

Cody: Hey, that reminds me! Mindy wanted me to find some gold ingots for her too.

Mandy: Wait, Mindy as in… Mindy the Spider?

Cody: Yeah. Why, you know her?

Mandy: She's my cousin! I haven't heard from her in such a long time!

Cody: Well look at that! Say, once our adventure is over, would you like to see her?

Mandy: *gasp* you know where she lives!?

Cody: She's lives with me in my mansion, along with a few of my friends who needed a place to stay.

Mandy: She was never able to build a home all on her own… But can I come see her!?

Cody: Don't ask me. Ask her.

Mandy: *turns to Cindy and jumps up and down* Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Cindy glanced at Cody. She couldn't explain why, but she felt a sudden pull towards him. She felt like she could trust him, to take Mandy to see her cousin and to bring them from the harsh life inside the cave. Even she had to admit that the constant monsters were really annoying.

Cindy: *sighs, then smiles* Sounds like fun.

Mandy: *jumped and screamed with glee* Thanks Cindy!

Cindy: But I'm coming too. I have to keep an eye on Mandy anyway.

Mandy: *sticks her tongue out*

Cody: Well of course you can come. The more the merrier. Besides, I can't take away Mandy from her friend just like that. It's like taking a daughter away from her mother.

Cindy: I get you. *she smiles at him* Mandy means a lot to me.

Cody: *smiles back* Yeah, I can tell.

Mandy looked back and forth between Cody and Cindy. Then she groaned.

Mandy: You guys aren't going to get all mushy on me, are you?

Both Cindy and Cody laughed. Even Matt was laughing. Darren however, was staring at Cody and Cindy laughing together. They looked like they could be a pretty good couple. And knowing Cody, he could get any girl to like him even just by talking them for just a few minutes. It's that charm of his that he cursed now. It felt like he was sinking into a void of nothingness…

Matt: Darren? Dude snap out of it!

Darren: What? Oh, sorry.

Matt: You okay bro? You don't look so good.

Darren: Yeah, that arrow got me pretty good.

Matt: Ah, It'll go away soon enough.

Darren: Yeah, thanks.

Matt: *looks at him suspiciously*

Cody: Matt! Darren!

Matt: Ah! Yeah? What's up bro?

Cody: I wanna introduce you to the girls. This is Cindy the Skeleton, and this is Mandy the Cave Spider. Girls, these are my bros, Matt and Darren.

Cindy: Hello there.

Matt: Hi!

Darren: *shyly* hi…

Mandy: You know your siblings don't really look like they'd be related to you.

Cody: Oh, we're not actually brothers; we're just really close friends.

Cindy: Oh! You mean like a brotherly bond with them!

Cody: Precisely.

Mandy: By the way, you said that Mindy wanted you to get some gold ingots for her, right?

Cody: Yeah. She loves collecting gold.

Mandy: Me too! It's a passion we both share.

Cody: Really?

Cody (thinking): Why is she trying to act cool all of a sudden?

Mandy: *smiles* I think I can help you with that.

Cody: Really? You'll help me find some gold ingots?

Mandy: Even better. *leans in and whispers to him* follow me.

She hurries off to the corner and Cody follows her. Matt, Darren and Cindy follow him. Mandy held the door open for Cody, but stopped everyone else.

Mandy: Ah ah ah. Only Cody can enter. Or else.

The cave spider had said those last two words threateningly. She slammed the door. Then Cody's voice was heard from the other side.

Cody: WHOA!

Mandy: Shhh! Keep it down!

Cindy: *looked to the guys next to her* I think it would be smart of you guys to do what Mandy says.

Matt: Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to be the one get in her way.

A few minutes had passed, and the three of them were still standing in front of the door. Matt looked to his right. To his right was Cindy, who was checking her arrows one after the other. He looked to his left. To his left was Darren, who was glancing at Cindy with the embarrassing blush on his face. Cindy hardly even looked at him or Darren, while Darren kept taking quick shots at her. Matt didn't have to be an expert to tell that Darren liked Cindy. But he decided to keep quiet about it. He'll talk to him later. Right now, he was waiting for Cody. Who knows what's going on in there?

Cindy: Excuse me.

Matt: Huh? What is it?

Cindy: Do you have some spare sticks I could borrow?

Matt: Uh yeah here *gives them to her* take it.

Cindy: *gives him a warm smile* Thanks.

She puts a crafting bench on the ground and used the sticks along with some string to craft an extra bow. Then she handed the remaining sticks back to him then went back to examining her weapons without saying a word to him or Darren. Matt decided to ignore the fact that she was ignoring them. He didn't really care anyway. What he focused on now was this: the second Cody emerges from Mandy's 'secret room', the second their Great Mine Adventure would continue.

**So, was chapter 4 a good one? If it was or you want to leave a comment on it, review and let me know. But the million dollar question is, is there going to be some kind of conflict between Cody and his bros? Will jealousy get between Cody and Darren? To find out more, read chapter 5 coming soon! Until then, Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the 5****th**** chapter of my first fanfic! So now, let's begin part 2 of the Great Mine Adventure! Also, I think from now on I'll type this story differently than before. Just a heads up**

**_Chapter 05: The Great Mine Adventure continues!_**

**_Part 1: Moving on!_**

Matt waited for Cody to come back from Mandy's private room. He was in there for about like fifteen minutes? That was his guess. Although he would really wants to know is what the heck is going on in there. Cindy the skeleton was in the far side of the mineshaft organizing items in crates. Darren was sitting down, deep in thought about something. This troubled Matt, but somehow he figured it was about Cindy. Darren did seem to keep taking quick shots at her. Did he like her? Then Matt's face twisted into a wicked smile. 'Is Darren a perv?' He thought to himself.

Just then, the door to Mandy's 'secret room' opened, and she stepped out of it. The cave spider had a big smile on her face. Everyone jumped to attention.

"Mandy?" Cindy asked, "You seem happy. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Mandy replied, "My new best friend is just getting ready in there."

New best friend!? Matt and Darren were shocked. But before they could say anything, Cody had finally emerged from the secret room. The young teen was decked out with a full set of diamond armor. He also carried a diamond sword in one hand along with a proud smile.

"Cody…?" Darren had asked.

Cody said to his friends, "So, what do you think?"

"What do _I_ think?" Matt said, running up to him, "You're totally decked out Cody! It's awesome!"

Cody grinned. "Thanks"

"So bestie," Mandy said, putting an arm around him, "What do you think about the armor? It's my best work so far."

"It looks great!" Cody said to her.

Mandy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ha! I knew it. No one knows how to make better armor than I do!"

"Hold on a minute!" Matt said furiously, "Since when were _you_ Cody's best friend!?"

Mandy glared at him and said, "Since now. He gave me a ton of gold for my collection. He also gave me some other valuable ores that you can't lay your hands on, because they're mine."

"Well, for your information, you're_ not_ Cody's best friend! _I_ am!"

"Actually, I'm his best friend" Darren pointed out.

"Guys, guys" Cody said, "Let's not fight over something like this. You're all my friends. Let's just get along, okay?"

Mandy crossed her arms. "I guess"

"Whatever you say" Matt said

"I'm cool with it." Darren said.

Cindy walked up to Cody and said, "You seem to be well liked by the people around you."

"I know" Cody said, "But it's good to have friends in general."

"By the way Cody, how did you get all that diamond armor?" Matt asked him.

"Mandy had a lot of diamond ores in her collection. She had furnaces too. She let me use the diamond and a crafting table to craft all this armor. I have some for you guys too." He took out a piece of armor and gave a set to Matt. Then he did the same thing with Darren.

"Gee, thanks man" Darren said.

"Make the best use of them," Cody said, "We'll need them to find our way out of the cave"

"What do you mean, 'find our way out of the cave?'" Matt asked cautiously, "Can't we go back the way we came?"

"Actually, no" Cindy said to him, "We use the glowstone blocks to find our way here. But Mandy and I are afraid that if we take the same route to the outside world, we'll run into some monsters following us"

"That's why we blocked off every entrance with glass blocks, to keep them out" Mandy chimed in, "But we have an alternate exit so we can get out of the cave with a lesser risk of attack or ambush by monsters. But we don't really use it much."

"Well, show us where it is." Matt insisted. Cindy walked over to a spot on a wall that had a gray block on it. She placed a lever on it and flipped it upwards. A secret entrance opened in the wall, and Cody, Matt and Darren were surprised. "A secret entrance!" Matt exclaimed, "That's a pretty smart idea!"

"Yep" Cindy said, "So, you guys ready to embark on a daring journey?"

"We're already on it right now" Cody joked, "It's just on pause."

After supplying everyone with enough food and weapons, the group entered the hidden entrance, and Cindy destroyed and collected the lever once they went through. The door closed, and a long path with torches lighting the way was shown.

"Follow me" Cindy said, and began walking down the path, with everyone following behind. A few minutes passed, and Cindy and Mandy were walking way in the front. Matt and Darren were in the back, and Cody was walking between them. However, he didn't really focus on their conversations. He just kept thinking about Cupa, wondering if she and the others were safe back home.

Mandy and Cindy's conversation

"So, Cindy" the cave spider said.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"Do you like any of them? You know, the guys walking with us?"

Cindy put a hand to her chest and said, "Me? Oh no. I hardly even know them."

"Come on." Mandy said, "What about Cody? You seem to like him a little."

"Cody? I don't really like him in THAT way."

"Is that it?" Mandy asked, "_Boring!"_

Cindy gave a slight shrug, and Mandy asked her, "Is there anyone else you like, Matt or Darren?"

"Matt. No way" Cindy told her, "Do you like him?"

"Ew! No" Mandy said, "And Darren? I don't like him, but what about you? What do you think of him so far?"

"Well," Cindy said, thinking for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "He is kind of cute."

Darren and Matt's conversation

"Matt?" Darren asked.

"What is it?" Matt replied.

"Do you think that Cindy likes me?"

Matt thought for a second, and then he told him, "Can't say for sure. She might have a thing for Cody, though."

"You think so!?" Darren said.

"Yeah. Knowing Cody, heh I tell you that guy is like a chick magnet. Give him a few days and he'll make any girl fall head over heels for him."

"Oh no!" Darren cried out, grabbing both sides of his head. He then thought of something and said, "Hold on a minute. Isn't he dating Cupa?" he gasped. "That cheater! He's going to cheat on Cupa with Cindy! Well I'm going to put a stop to that!"

"Wait!" Matt said right before Darren marched out there.

"What is it?" Darren asked. "It might be true."

Matt glared at him and said, "Dude, what the fuck is up with your head. Cody would _never_ do that do a girl! Ever! Now what the hell is going on with you? Don't tell me that you're jealous!"

Darren was silent for a few seconds.

"Dude," Matt said softly, "Are you jealous of him?"

"I'm sorry bro" Darren said, "It's just that I really, really like Cindy. And for Cody to take her away just like that is too much for me to bear."

Matt put a hand to his shoulder and said, "I understand bro, but that doesn't mean you have to accuse him of anything. But you know I wanted to ask you something about Cindy."

"What is it?" Darren asked.

"Do you like her for real, or are you just a pervert?"

"W-What?!" Darren exclaimed.

"Dude, that girl is practically naked. Just be happy that neither Cody nor I is staring at her."

Darren's cheeks turned bright red. "I am not a pervert." He said sternly, "I was just taken off guard by her enchanting beauty."

"Enchanting beauty my ass" Matt muttered under his breath.

Darren sighed and asked, "Matt, what do I do bro? I never got involved in stuff like this."

_You were always a tough one to win over._ Matt thought. "Okay. What I think is that you should ask her out. You know, to try to sort this thing out."

"I don't know bro. What is she rejects me?"

"Ah don't worry about it!" Matt said reassuringly, "With your fine looks, I'm sure that she'll say yes faster than you can say 'Whoops'"

Darren was suddenly filled with confidence and said, "Yeah, yeah I think I can do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Matt exclaimed.

Once their conversations were over, the girls looked back and saw that the boys were falling behind. Mandy yelled at them to hurry up, and they did.

**_Part 2: A spider's and skeleton's story_**

Darren, full name Darren Velosky (ve-las-ki). He was a sports player on his way up. His favorite sport is football. He's Cody's best friend ever since they were little. Usually, girls would come to him asking him out on dates and whatnot. Not once in his life has he ever seen a girl who he truly got to see what they were really like. But all of that changed when he first saw Cindy. There was just something about her curves and her beautiful face that made Darren want to melt. But he hardly knew her. What he did know is that Cody had a much higher percentage of getting girls to like him than he did. He couldn't take the chance that Cindy would fall for him. Darren remembered what his father told him: _If you see something and you wanna fight for it, so then fight for whatever that thing is. Never give up to no one._ Now Darren wasn't going to give up on this. He was going to take Matt's advice, to ask Cindy out. However the game turns out depends on how you play it. He just needed the right moment to make his move…

And he got his wish. After the group walked for a good fifteen minutes and made a left past a small entrance with a light blue shine coming from inside, they were taken to a dark opening. Cody took out a torch and held it in one hand as they continued forward. After a half hour of walking passed, the group decided to take a break. Cody, Matt and Mandy sat together around Cody's torch. Darren looked around for Cindy. He spotted her sitting in front of a river. He walked over to her.

"Hey" he said. Cindy looked up at him and said "hey" back.

"Whatcha doin' here all by yourself?" Darren asked.

"Nothing" Cindy replied, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." She went back to looking towards the river.

"No I would understand!" Darren said, taking a seat next to her. "Just tell me what the matter is. You can't keep bottling up your feelings you know."

Cindy sighed and said, "I'm starting to wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"I'm starting to wonder, if this was all a mistake."

"! mistake!?" Darren said, "But, how?"

"I'm sure that you know as well as I do that the monsters are becoming more and more abundant and ferocious." Cindy said.

"What does that have to do with anything? You're a great fighter. I'm sure you can take them." Darren suggested.

"I'm not worried about me!" Cindy blurted out suddenly, "I'm worried about Mandy."

"Mandy?" Darren asked, "Why her? I mean, why are you so worried about her?"

Cindy looked at Darren squarely in the face and told him, "Look. There's no reasoning why I'm worried. She likes to act tough and cool at times but in reality, she can't fight. She doesn't know how to."

_Can't fight? Doesn't know how to?_ Darren thought.

"That's how she was raised," Cindy went on, "And I know. I raised her ever since she was little." She quickly covered her mouth.

_Raised her!?_ Darren thought. Cindy stayed silent.

"Cindy," Darren said after the silence had lasted too long, "Tell me, what your story with Mandy is? Don't tell me you actually…"

"It's not like that!" Cindy said. She took a deep breath, and explained everything.

_Flashback_

_It dated back a couple of years ago, when Cindy was just a little girl. She was about eight years old. And the skeletons were always ready to go off into the world on their own at that certain age. She was walking through the caves one day, until she saw a little girl crying on the floor. Curiously, Cindy walked up to her. She stared at the girl sitting and crying on the floor. She looked younger than Cindy. About 4 years old maybe? She was crying streams of tears. Sympathetically, Cindy bent down and said "hey"_

_The little girl kept crying. Cindy tried again by saying, "hey, what's the matter? Stop crying." Somehow, the little girl had listened to her and stopped crying. She looked at Cindy with big tear-filled red eyes._

_"Why were you crying?" Cindy asked. _

_"M-my mommy a-and daddy…" the little girl could hardly speak a word through the tears._

_"Your parents?" Cindy asked, "What happened to them?"_

_"T-they died. They were e-eaten by z-zombies"_

_Cindy was shocked. "Eaten!? how!?"_

_"We were *sniffle walking together one day, and then the zombies attacked us. Mommy and daddy got me to s-safety, but it was too late for them…" She was about to cry again and Cindy sat down and hugged her._

_"It's okay." She told her, "I'm sure your parents would be very happy that you're alive. Their sacrifice was not in vain. I'm sure that they would want you to become strong and live on."_

_"But," the girl said, "I'm too young to go out into the world on my own. I n-need my mommy… and my daddy…"_

That's right!_ Cindy thought. Skeletons were made to be brave. Even when they were little, they could live their lives on their own. They were made to be tough, hard like their bones. But this girl was the opposite. By her looks and what she said, Cindy guessed that she was the spider. And not just any spider, she was the cave spider. All spiders, regardless of which type they are, weren't like skeletons. They needed to be taken care of by their parents. Until spider was full grown, they needed the care and nurturing of their mother or father or both before they could set out into the world on their own. And this spider was still very young. Unless she had someone to take care of her until she was an adult, who knows what might happen to her. Cindy couldn't allow that to happen. She just couldn't. _

_She said to the little girl, "Say, until you grow up to be an adult, why don't I take care of you." The little girl stopped sniffling and looked at her with big eyes. _

_"You'll… take care of me?" She asked, "Like you're my mother?"_

_"No," Cindy said, "As a guardian. I can take care of you until you're ready to take care of yourself."_

_"Would you really be my guardian!?" the girl looked at Cindy with big hopeful eyes._

_The skeleton girl nodded her yes. The little cave spider wrapped her arms around Cindy, saying, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"_

_Cindy giggled and said, "It's okay little one. You're welcome." She wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her back. Cindy broke the embrace and asked her, "What's your name?"_

_The little girl told her, "I'm Mandy. Mandy the cave spider" She stood up and, pointing at Cindy, said to her, "And don't think of me as some small fry! I could be bigger that you can imagine!"_

_"You were crying just now." Cindy said. Mandy sweat dropped._

_"Well that's… um…"_

_Cindy laughed, and Mandy felt even more embarrassed. Then Cindy told her, "its fine. I won't think of you like some small fry if that's what you want."_

_Mandy smiled pride fully and said, "Alright." Cindy stood up in front of her. She looked down at the younger girl. Most people would be like, _oh my god what am I getting myself into? _But Cindy wasn't like that. She was confident that she could raise Mandy into growing up to be a big and strong spider. In her own way._

_"What's your name?" Mandy asked._

_"I'm Cindy, the skeleton girl." Cindy replied. She then smiled warmly and said, "From now on, let's be sisters."_

_"Sisters!?" Mandy said, surprised._

_"Uh huh. You and me"_

_Mandy wrapped her arms around Cindy again and said, "A sister! I can't believe it! Thank you!"_

_Cindy stood there for a second, until she smiled and hugged Mandy back._

_"You're welcome."_

_End of flashback_

"Wow…" an amazed Darren said, "So that's what happened."

"Yes." Cindy said, "And ever since that day I swore to protect Mandy from harm. However this adventure is risking her life and everyone else's. Perhaps we should turn back."

"No way!" Darren said. Cindy was surprised. "Being a sports player, I learned one very important thing. And it's to never give up. Think of it like a game."

"A game…?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, a football game" Darren explained, "We are all part of it, every one of us. Our goal is to get to the other side of the field. Sure there are a bunch of big baddies in the way. There are even times that you would want to run away from them. But you can't give up. You have to push forward no matter what! Besides, if we're all playing the game, then that means that we're a team."

"A team?" Cindy said.

"Yes. A team. And as a team we stick together. We look out for one another. All of us."

Cindy took in Darren's words, thinking about Cody, Matt and Mandy.

_A team…_

"We work together." Darren went on, "And only through working together, that's when you realize… that we can win the game, no matter what!"

Cindy looked at him in awe.

"So you won't have to worry about Mandy or anyone. As long as were together, we can do anything. And that honestly is the best thing anyone can ever have. To have someone standing by your side the entire period and more" He stooped to Cindy's level and said softly, "Now do you understand that we're all in this as a team?"

Cindy stared at him for a moment, until she put on a passionate smile and said, "Yeah, you're right! Silly me, having to worry about protecting one teammate when we all have each other's back!"

"That's the spirit!" Darren said with a grin. He stood up, and Cindy did too.

"By the way Darren" Cindy said to him.

"Hm? What is it?" Darren asked.

"That football game you were talking about sounds pretty interesting. Maybe you can teach me how to play sometime?"

Darren was overfilled with joy, and his cheeks didn't hesitate to show his blush. "Of course! We can all play!"

"Sounds great!" Cindy said.

_Although I wasn't able to make my move now,_ Darren thought, _I at least was able to find something that we have in common. And that not only boosts my confidence, but it makes me feel that Cindy and I could become really great friends!_

Darren was surprised when Cindy held a hand out to him. She was smiling brightly. Darren, filled with affection, took Cindy's hand and shook it. They weren't 'boyfriend-girlfriend', but 'just friends' is good enough for the footballer.

**_Part 3: Under the cave_**

The group continued walking through the secret exit. They walked, ate, and collected valuables on the way. Eventually, the team found themselves walking across an open path. Zombies moaned behind the walls.

"Cindy?" Mandy asked. She was close to freaking out. But of course she wouldn't show it.

"Don't worry about them" Cindy said to everyone in general, "They can't get us from here." She was almost sure of that.

Cody looked down and saw a diamond ore in the floor. "Guys, look!" he said, "diamond!"

Everyone gathered around the ore.

"Awesome!" Darren said.

"I'll mine it." Cody said. He took out his iron pick and mined the ore. The ore turned into a tiny block, and it fell into the ground. Everyone stared at the hole in the floor for a long time.

Finally Mandy said, "Where'd it go?" An arrow whizzed past Cody's head. He looked back and saw skeletons and creepers approaching them.

"Uh, guys?" Cody said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Run!" Mandy yelled. The group ran away from the monsters turning left and right, this way and that way down the path. They hid behind a wall, but everyone could still hear the monsters.

"I thought you said that the monsters _wouldn't_ get us!" Mandy said to Cindy.

"…" the skeleton girl didn't know what to say.

"Okay, let's calm down for a moment." Cody said to the group, "I know it seems bad. But I think that we're going to have to fight these monsters if we can't get away."

"Cody…" Matt said. The orange-haired teen took out his diamond sword.

"Remember, we have armor on" Cody said, "I'll hold them back while you guys run."

"I'm fighting too!" Darren said. "Me too!" Matt said. They both took out their swords.

"Good." Cody said, "Girls, you run if things begin to look bad. The rest of us will stay and fight."

"I can defend myself and Mandy," Cindy told him, "I think we can handle our own." Cody grinned. Then he went around the wall with Matt and Darren following. When they left, Mandy planted herself on the ground. Cindy patted her head, and the cave spider moved her hand away. The skeleton girl smiled, and looked away from Mandy's annoyed face. Cindy looked down at the floor. Could it be?

She took out a pickaxe and mined a block in front of her feet. It turned small and fell down a dark hole in the ground.

_So that's where the diamond went!_ Cindy thought. There was no ground under the one they were standing on. _They were literally standing above a bottomless pit!_

This isn't good. Cindy had to tell the guys what she found. She ran past Mandy and went around the wall. She found them fighting off the skeletons and kicking away the creepers.

_They're not bad. _Cindy thought. She saw a creeper approaching Darren and shot it down. Darren looked back as the creeper died and gave a thumbs up to Cindy. She returned it. Meanwhile, three creepers blew up around Cody and Matt.

"Man, these guys are serious!" Matt said. "Keep an eye out," Cody told him, "there's bound to be more coming"

"Guys!" Everyone looked at Cindy as she addressed them. "Be careful to not mine underground! There's-"

"Lava?" Matt asked while he sliced a skeleton with his sword.

"No, not lava" Cindy said. She shot two skeletons approaching her and said, "There's nothing there!"

"Huh?" Matt asked, genuinely confused. He was suddenly jerked away and fell to the ground. There was a sound of an explosion. Cody had his arms crossed in front of his face to protect himself. He had pushed Matt out of the way and took the brunt of the creeper's suicide. Miraculously unharmed, Cody put his arms down. It took him a moment to realize that he was standing above a dark pit. He fell in, screaming as he did.

"Cody!" Darren yelled. He ran and literally slid on his belly to catch his friend, but Cody's hand fell too quickly. Down, down, down he went into the pit. "_Cody!"_ The footballer's voice echoed in the darkness.

Everyone else ran to the hole and looked down. It looked deep and scary.

"Cody…" Darren said, his hand still reaching but couldn't grab a thing.

"How did this…?" Mandy asked, surprised.

"Cody pushed me out of the way and a creeper blew up and, well, this happened." Matt explained.

"This is what I was trying to tell you!" Cindy said, "You can't mine the floor because there's nothing underneath. I mean literally nothing."

"So we're basically standing right on top of a bottomless pit?" Matt asked.

"It would seem."

That sent a terrible chill up Matt's spine that he didn't need.

"What do we do now?" Mandy asked.

"We have to find him." Darren said, standing up. "I don't know if he fell out of the world or not, but the chat screen didn't say that he died in any way, now did it?"

"That's right!" Matt said, "So that means he's already reached the ground or he's still falling to his death."

Darren called Cody's name into the pit. There was no answer. He called again, but the only response he got was his own echo.

This isn't good.

"So what now?" Mandy asked, "I'm not sure that ladders can get us down there."

_She has a point._ Matt thought. They had a limited supply of wood after all. If only there was just one person there who was in creative mode, then they could fall down there after Cody, and fly back up. But perhaps there was another way…

The group heard zombies nearby. As if they didn't have enough to deal with. "Run!" Cindy yelled.

"Wait!" Darren said, grabbing Cindy's hand.

"…!"

"What about Cody?" Darren asked.

"He'll be fine for now." Cindy told him.

"But…"

Cindy grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me." She said, "I understand that you're worried about him, but I'm sure that Cody would want you to stay alive."

"Cindy…"

"We'll all look for him. Every one of us. But right now we have to get to safety. We have to hurry!" The skeleton girl pulled Darren by the arm and ran away with him. Matt and Mandy followed, leaving the zombies behind. Cody however, was a different story. Would they ever see him again?

Darren placed a torch down. The group was sitting in a circle in a small room. They managed to get away from the monsters. They were all safe, for now.

Everyone was quiet. The only thing that made any noise was the torch flickering on the wall. Finally, Matt broke the silence by kicking away a dirt block and saying, "This is shit."

"Matt…" Darren said, "I understand how you feel but…"

"If you understood Darren," Matt said, "Then we would be in those caves searching for Cody right now!"

"Didn't you see all those mobs out there?" Mandy said, "The second we step out of here, we'll get mauled."

"I know, but…"

"I understand that you want to find Cody, and believe me we all do." Cindy said, "But we can't go out into the caves just like that. That cave Cody fell in was really deep and dark. We need to find a safe route below this place so we don't end up in lava."

"Well, you girl have been here longer than me and Darren have," Matt said, "Don't you know any way to get below the cave?"

"It's not that we don't know," Mandy told him, "It's just that we never been below where we live, so we're a little unsure of how to get there."

Darren spoke up and said, "Whether you know or not, we need you now more than ever. You're our only hope into finding Cody from down there."

"Can't you just TP him to you?" Mandy asked.

"I tried," Matt replied, "It's not letting me do it for some reason."

"Please," Darren pleaded to Cindy, "Isn't there any way to reach the lower level of this cave?"

Cindy thought for a second. And then she said, "I think I may know a way…"

The group is seen in front of a waterway. Water flowed in a river in front of them, and then it turned out of sight.

"This river leads to an underground waterway below this cave level." Cindy explained, "I've traveled down here a few times, but I always stopped halfway."

"Why did you stop?" Matt asked.

"I was going too far from where Mandy was," Cindy explained, "Besides, I wasn't too sure where I was going either, so I turned back."

"Where does this river lead to?" Darren asked.

"It takes you around a few turns," Cindy said, "and once you go in deeper, the water will start to speed up. It leads you to another cave and then…"

"And then what?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. I always turned back at that point."

"Well, I guess that we have no other option than to go there," Mandy said, "It could lead to where Cody is, after all."

"It's our only option," Matt said, "We need boats though."

Cindy walked to the wall and stepped on a pressure plate. A hidden chest was revealed behind a few blocks. She opened it, and said, "I have boats here. There's just enough for the four of us to ride in."

She handed a boat to the rest of the team. The skeleton girl told them, "Remember, I don't have any more wood to craft any boats. We all get one and only one, so be careful."

Everyone agreed and they all placed a torch at a ledge on their boats. Wooden boats splashed in the cave water, and everyone got in their own boat. With a quick shove, they all took off down the river. They went straight forward for a few short seconds, and then the boats turned in an alternate direction. The group continued like this, going forward and changing directions, when they finally began to move in a completely straight path.

"Did you notice it?" Cindy asked.

"Noticed what?" Darren replied.

"The water is moving faster…" It was true. The current was becoming stronger than before. After drifting for about a minute, the path slowly turned to a large opening. Cindy told the others to stop and they did. The entrance was pitch-dark.

"Is this the cave you were talking about?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Cindy answered, "wherever this path goes from here, may lead us to Cody. Get ready."

With that, the boats began to move again. As they drew closer to the entrance, a cold gust of wind blew past them, blowing out their torches. It's as if the cave itself didn't want them to enter. But they still went in. And in seconds, there was zero visibility.

"Keep moving straight everyone," Cindy said, "And try not to bump into each other." A few minutes passed of quiet, cold, and frightening drifting. Then there was loud thud, and Darren screamed.

"What happened?" Matt asked. Cindy pulled her skeleton hat down to her eyes and they turned green. This was a special feature skeletons have that no other human mob has: natural night vision. She scanned the passage, until she spotted Darren splashing in the water nearby. She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him up into her boat. Darren was freezing from the cold water.

"Brr…" Darren said.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know. I was drifting normally and then I crashed into something." Darren explained, "It's so dark, I can't tell whether I bumped into a block or what."

"Just hang on." Cindy said, "The current's gotten stronger again, and I'm not sure where it will lead us now." They drifted a little further, and the river took them to a light at the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, was a cave of lava. Streams of lava poured from the ceiling, making the entire bottom floor a lake of lava. The only way that the group was able to sail across it was through a bridge made of obsidian. The river flowed across it, making a straight waterway over a boiling lake of lava.

"What is this place?" Matt asked.

"It looks like a lava cave," Cindy replied, "We must be getting close to the center of the world."

"I've read stories about that." Mandy said, "They say that there were humans who were brave enough to dig all the way to the center of the earth. The people who survived, which were one or two of them, said that there was nothing there. All there was in the center was lava and that's it."

"So basically there's nothing in the planet's center?" Matt asked, "No core or anything? just lava?"

"That's what they said." Mandy answered.

"Then…" Matt wondered, "How does this planet still even exist?"

Little did the group know, a lone woman was watching them from the far side of the wall. She wore all black clothing, her brown hair over her shoulder. She watched the group with glittering black eyes as they sailed across the lake of lava through the obsidian trail that separated them from it.

The woman chuckled and said, "Those kids… really don't know what they're getting themselves into."

A ghast made noise behind her, and the woman rubbed its head, saying, "Patience Gist, you'll get your chance… I know how much you hate humans… I dislike that inferior race too…"

_Still,_ she thought, _I sense some human mobs down there as well. I suppose they can be spared, once they learn to serve the superior race._

The woman cackled, said, "Oh, how master Herobrine will get a kick out of this! And what's even better, that dumb Claudette went missing a few days ago. I haven't seen her since. Oh happy days are near!"

She glared at the ones sailing across the obsidian passageway in an evil way, and said, "Enjoy your lives while you still can pitiful humans, because soon, the overworld… will become the _underworld!"_

She laughed evilly at that statement.

Meanwhile, the team was still drifting calmly on the obsidian path.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Darren said.

_Darren has a point there,_ Cindy thought, _still though, I can't help but feel that something's off. We can't be that close to the earth's core yet. I wonder, if Cody had fallen all the way to the core, he would have fell in lava and burned to dead. If not, he might have fallen to his death. But the chat box didn't say anything about Cody dying. Is he still alive, or is it something else?_

The group sailed until they reached the end of the path. The sound of rushing water filled their ears.

"Did the current get stronger again?" Matt asked.

"Seems like" Cindy responded, "But for some reason, the water is too loud and the current is moving too fast. It's almost as if we're headed straight for a…"

"Waterfall!" Mandy yelled.

Everyone screamed when they went over the waterfall. They fell down with their boats falling next to them. One by one, they all splashed into the river at the bottom.

Everything was quiet, except for the sound of the river. Then Cindy emerged from the river, gasping as she did. Darren went out after, and then pulled Matt out once he got to shore.

"Where's Mandy?" Cindy asked.

"Right here" A voice said. Everyone looked and saw the cave spider walking towards them.

"Jeez." Darren said, looking up the waterfall, "I always wondered what it would be like to fall down a waterfall. Now that I know, I kinda wish I didn't. Where are we anyway?"

"I think we're even more below the cave." Cindy said, "But I can't tell where we are. If we keep going this way, I'm sure we can get to Cody. Do you guys still have torches?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Use them to light up the cave," Cindy ordered, "This place is showing more surprises than we can handle. Keep moving, and stay alert." With that, Cindy walked down the river, followed by Matt and Darren who took out their torches, and Mandy who stayed close behind. From this point on, nobody what would happen next.

_Hang on Cody,_ Darren thought, _we're coming to save you!_

**And that was Chapter 5 of my first fan fic of minecraft. If you guys liked this style of typing better that the old one, write a review letting me know. Or you can just write a review in general. Until the next chapter, Later!**


End file.
